


Masks of Protection

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assault, Child Abandonment, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all wear masks.  True courage comes from being able to lower them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes many scenes that may be disturbing to some readers due to some of the issues covered within so read at your own risk!
> 
> During the writing of this story I referenced several slave testimonies to get ideas on how slaves were treated before it was abolished. Some of the descriptions in the story have their roots in the words spoken by several who had been slaves, such as Frederick Douglas and Harriet Tubman.
> 
> This story was originally posted in June 2006.

_“Shh hush, hush now little one, hush.”_

_She closed her eyes bidding the tears that wanted to fall to stop. She continued her steady rocking, holding him so tightly in her arms, mourning for him, for the pain he was in. As he began to toss his head she crooned to him and brushed his hair back from his sweaty brow again feeling anger with him, with the world, with the hand that fate had dealt them. She wanted to rail and scream at him, shake him and scold him but she couldn’t for she knew, she knew why he never stopped trying to escape. He was no slave. He wasn’t born a slave and she’d be damned if he’d die a slave. He deserved so much, so much more than what he now had._

_“Please don’t not…no…”_

_“Hush, hush little one…”_

_“No, no don’t touch…no!”_

_She clenched her eyes tighter as she heard his ramblings. She knew that someone had hurt him when he was younger before he was brought to this place, and she knew who had done the hurting. She was furious that fate seemed to enjoy making him suffer repeatedly. She knew of his past from things he told her, things he said, things he did. She knew he feared touch as he only allowed her to touch him, her and the ones they shared their home with. Anyone else’s touch he rejected often yanking away or ordering them not to touch him. Again she knew the source: his greedy uncle, the one who decided to punish his nephew by selling him into a life of indentured servitude for running away when the abuse became too much for one young boy to handle._

_She wanted so badly to help him escape the nasty hand fate delivered but there was nothing she could do so he chose to run repeatedly knowing and not caring that in running he was setting himself up for a lashing. It was his nature to run. The life of a slave was not the life he was meant to lead yet still he found himself serving a master for most of his teenage years._

 

* * * * * *

 

He hated attending the auctions, for they were so cruel and so inhumane. He hated them but still came to them searching for someone or several whom he could claim as his own and place under his direct protection. 

He kept the hood pulled down low over his eyes concealing his face from the onlookers. They knew who he was, but not who he had been. They respected him though he always kept his face cloaked because they knew that he’d pay high prices for slaves they felt weren’t worth a damn. He’d purchase several in a week’s time paying decent money for them so they tolerated his persistence of remaining cloaked and he was extremely grateful for that. 

As people’s voices started climbing around him he lifted his head inwardly shuddering at the images greeting him. Off to his left were at least twenty young women all chained together, no doubt to be sold for breeding and beside them were men likewise manacled. He could see the multitude of sadistic implements used in the slave trading business: chains, whips and other macabre devices designed as a way to keep slaves in line. Along with the women and men were innocent children, most appeared to be the same age as he had been when in their place. 

As he continued to observe the slaves he felt his heart breaking for them, tensing when the weeping grew in intensity. He hated that most of all: the loud mournful wails that spoke of the anguish and torment the poor unfortunates felt as their children were yanked from their arms and their partners were harshly ordered to march down the stage as voices shouted numbers, prices placed on human beings. 

He watched as one woman begged and pleaded with her master, no doubt the man presently walking the stage was her husband, and as her master was outbid and her husband declared sold the wails grew in volume as she nearly crumpled under the weight of it. She would most likely never see her husband again. They would be forever separated. 

He closed his eyes tightly shut lowering his head as he tried to block out the cruelty of it all. Men and women, children being sold as if they were cattle. Their lives no longer their own as their new masters purchased them and made them their property, made them slaves and servants who no longer possessed a will of their own, for a servant, a slave was considered no more than property, a commodity, an animal…livestock. 

He felt suddenly cold as his mind dared to send him an image of himself lashed to a wagon, being made to pull it as if he were merely a beast of burden. He shook his head violently, snapping his eyes open in an attempt to eradicate the image before it could turn into something more than that and focused on the stage, watching as another man was ordered to walk. This one held his head high and one could feel the intensity in his gaze as he deliberately made eye contact with the bidders silently daring them to bid. No doubt he thought he was being intimidating but seeing as he was chained and nearly naked didn’t help his attempts in the least. Instead the other bidders seemed very anxious to acquire him, no doubt tasting the victory they were determined to acquire when they conquered and broke the man. Bastards. 

He continued to watch the man, drawn to him for some unexplainable reason and without thought raised his hand to bid. He would be the next one to be saved from the cruel harsh reality of slavery… 

If he could he would purchase them all and grant them their freedom, but he couldn’t afford it. Yes he was rich, thanks to the gracious inheritance he had received from his parents, but he was no longer alone. Now he housed many slaves. He knew this was where the respect from the other bidders and auctioneers was rooted, not only because he had money but because he also “owned” many servants. If they only knew his true purpose for purchasing slaves as often as he did they’d kill him, but not before torturing him for the information he held. 

When he was pronounced the new owner he lowered his head and made his way to the back of the stage to pay for his newest acquisition. He paused before approaching the auctioneer to collect his new purchase shuddering internally as he handed the man money for a human being before accepting the leash that was tethered to the collar around the man’s neck and leaving the dingy confines of the auction block.

 

* *

 

He lifted his gaze as another man entered. The one with him spoke in Egyptian, which he could understand very little of. As he watched the newest visitor hand coins to the other he realized that he was seeing his new owner. He gritted his teeth before examining the monster that dared put a price on a human life. He was tall with a muscular build but beyond that he couldn’t ascertain much else due to the robes the man wore, robes that came complete with a low hanging hood that concealed his entire countenance. Damn! 

He felt anger surge as his “leash” was handed to the newest visitor and a sharp abrupt order was given to him. Clenching his hands tightly into fists he acquiesced, for the moment, and started walking feeling relief wash over him as they exited the disgraceful sight of the slave auctions. 

As he walked he began to entertain the notion of running tensing when his new owner spoke softly, “To run would be foolish. There are too many people here who would endeavor to recapture and punish you for daring to try.” 

Shit! How’d the bastard know what he was thinking? 

Deciding that he’d better wait for another time to run he chose ideal chitchat, “Why do you wear a hood over your face?” 

The man beside him didn’t hesitate with an answer as he said, “Why? So my face is easily forgotten.” 

“What?” 

“My line of work requires anonymity. People are more likely to forget those they can’t see, and I don’t like all the extra attention.” 

Sneering he replied, “How about I get you some attention and…” 

“You dare to speak out against me and you will be swiftly gagged. There are many here who would like nothing better than to be given an excuse to beat another. Don’t give them that excuse, Jack.” 

Jack faltered gazing in shock at his new “owner” and asked, “How do you know…?” 

“I listen and ask questions, many, many questions.” 

His voice dripping with sarcasm Jack responded, “Of course you do,” before further inquiring, “So where are we going?” 

“To my home where you’ll be safe.” 

Jack snorted before commenting, “Safe? Yeah right.” 

“Come we must…” 

Suddenly his “owner” halted causing him to wonder why. Hearing a rather loud guffaw off to his left he focused on the source of the voice. The man with him snapped harshly, “Don’t look directly in another’s eyes! You’re presently a slave to look in another’s eyes is a crime for a slave. Don’t give them an excuse to harm you! You have much to learn, much. We need to show you how to behave so you don’t wind up suffering the wrath of the others.” 

“Show me how to behave? I already know, you bastard!” 

He expected anger, rage, cold indifference, anything other than the calm, warm soft reply he received, “Of that I have no doubt, but presently you are not a free man. You’re a servant, a slave, and as such you’re expected to behave in certain ways. If you refuse to do so in the presence of these the punishment will be swift and grave.” 

“Public flogging?” 

“Perhaps.” 

Unable to resist Jack jeered the man a bit, “Oh you’d do that?” 

Ignoring the obvious attempt to challenge him he answered, “Not me Jack, them. The others would jump at the chance to harm you for non-compliance. Don’t let your guard down, and don’t be stupid enough to give them an excuse. They have limited control when they punish.” 

“Right. Sure…” 

“I use the term limited lightly. They will beat you to your knees then proceed to drag you through the village as an example to the other…slaves here. If you’re lucky, IF that is where the punishment will end. If I were to stop them then the others who now reside with me would be likewise punished and I WON’T stand for that. Now come. We must depart quickly.” 

As they continued on Jack heard several whispers among the crowd, soft mutterings of the scarred one rent the air around him. It wasn’t until the man with him stopped to purchase food when he realized that the whispers were about his new “master”. He watched the man with the woman noting that he was very courteous and friendly. He was gazing at her still with the cloak pulled over his face concealing it from anyone but her. As he finished his purchase he turned lowering his head a bit before continuing on. 

As Jack followed he sensed that the man who had purchased him held many secrets, some that involved a need to blend in, disappear, go unnoticed in a crowd. He noticed that though he tried to blend in many whispers still flooded the air, hushed whispers of the “scarred one” that peaked his curiosity and breathed life into his determination to find out why his “master” was addressed as such. 

After they left the village Jack felt relaxed enough to talk so he questioned, “Why do they call you the scarred one?” 

He observed the slightest little shuffle in the man beside him and wondered how sensitive the issue was then remembered the man was his new “master” and felt less guilty for prying. 

Silence fell between them stretching until his “master” broke it with a soft reply, “It’s not important though the answer is quite obvious.” 

“You have scars? On your face?” 

Silence returned. Nothing. The man gave no reply, nothing so Jack continued to pursue the issue receiving no further answer to his inquiries. Deciding to let the subject rest for the moment he continued to follow noticing that as they put more and more distance between them and the town his master seemed to relax more. He was still highly alert but somewhat more relaxed. Interesting. 

As they approached his new home all Jack could do was gape at the sight before him. They were in Egypt, but the man’s home was huge. As his initial surprise wore off he released an off-handed comment without realizing it, “And they say size doesn’t matter.” 

He could swear that he heard a soft snort before the one with him replied, “I house a lot of people, Jack.” 

“People? You mean slaves, right?” 

He said nothing entering his home to be quickly approached by a young woman greeting with, “Master Daniel.” 

Master Daniel? Oh hell no! No way was he going to address the man as… 

“Layla, you don’t need to address me as master…” 

“Oh hush! Give me your cloak.” 

Daniel hesitantly yielded, handing it to her as he said, “This is Jack. Jack this is Layla. Please treat her with kindness and respect. She does much more than is expected of her and is a great cook to bat.” 

“Oh you…” 

She blushed before playfully batting Daniel’s arm. Jack stared in stunned silence when he saw Daniel’s face finally uncovered. Shit, the man was beautiful! And he looked so damned innocent! 

He shook his head as Daniel turned towards him, blushing when he realized that both were looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat before saying, “Uh sorry… I’m sorry.” 

Daniel shook his head before replying “Layla will show you to your room. She’ll also show you around. We eat at 5 pm. Please don’t be late. I’m sure the others would love to meet you and tardiness is frowned upon.” 

He scowled at Daniel in response, waiting for correction but Daniel’s only response was, “Where’s Jacob?” 

“In the fields… Um Daniel you’re not going to…?” 

“Help him? Yes.” 

“Daniel that’s not…” 

“I don’t care.” 

“But…” 

Daniel smiled saying, “Stop worrying. I’ll be fine.” 

“You’ll be…? DANIEL!” 

Instead of answering he turned and headed outside. Jack stared at her in question with a ‘what was that’ expression on his face. Her only reply was, “Stubborn man. Stubborn pig-headed man! He’ll end up hurting himself one of these days!” 

Curious now Jack couldn’t help but question, “What’s he doing?” 

“Going to work in the fields with Jacob.” 

Jack raised his eyebrows in shock as he stifled laughter, “Him? Work in the fields?” 

“Yes. The stubborn man doesn’t know how to take a break, relax and BE a sheik.” 

Jack chuckled prompting Layla to ask, “Why is that so funny?” 

“He’s too soft. He’d never…” 

Feeling irritated and angry she jerked her gaze towards their newest resident saying, “Master Daniel is anything but soft! When something needs done he does it. He’s not your normal sheik, but of course you’re new so you haven’t learned that yet. Come I’ll show you to your living quarters…” 

Feeling properly chastised by the woman he lowered his gaze and followed her to his living quarters. Once there she smiled informing, “If they’re too small or you don’t care for them please let me know and we’ll get you another room.” 

“Uh thank…thank you, ma’me.” 

“Layla. You can call me Layla. Now why don’t you make yourself at home and I’ll come check on you in a little while. All right?” 

“Yes ma’me.” 

She left and he slowly eased the door open expecting to find a poorly kept room but as he pushed the door open he gaped. This? This was his room? What? There had to be some kind of mistake, had to be. No slave master gave a servant a room like this. 

As he gazed around the room he noticed it was very clean. It was painted a shade of calming blue and came complete with curtains, carpet and a bed. This was no slave’s room this…this was…it was… 

He shook his head entering the room walking around looking at the paintings on the walls and the nick knacks scattered about. He noticed a door off to the left and opened it shocked to see that beyond it was a bathroom complete with a tub and sink. He couldn’t believe it only able to stare and jumping when Layla spoke, “Is the room all right Jack or shall I find you another?”

“Another? This…this…” 

“Is your room, if you would like it. Daniel doesn’t mind if you decide to remove paintings or rearrange things. Sheets are cleaned every Wednesday and towels are handed out weekly. If you need any extra supplies ask one of us and we’ll get it. If we don’t have it here Daniel will make another trip to town.” 

“Daniel will? Who’s…?” 

“Daniel is the one who purchased you.” 

“Oh, oh right. But this… I don’t understand.” 

“This house has many rooms. Daniel furnished them and made them into bedrooms. He wanted those who live here to have some privacy. Of course meals are always eaten together and we all share in the workload. Several of us cook. He runs the place like a bed and breakfast only…” 

“Why?” 

“He knows what it is like to be without privacy, without a place to call home so he endeavored to make this place like the home he never had for himself. We’re more of a family than a…” 

“Slave house?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right. I don’t believe you.” 

“Not yet but you will. You will.” 

With that said she smiled and left the room with a reminder that supper was at five. Then left him to get situated in his new place of residence.

 

* *

 

Daniel decided to visit Jack to see how he was settling in. He knocked on the door and smiled when Jack opened it speaking softly, “Sorry for the interruption but I wanted to make certain you’re settling in well. Do you like the room?” 

“Um yeah…” 

“But?” 

Shaking his head Jack merely uttered, “It’s um, isn’t it a bit extravagant for a slave?” 

“No.” 

“It’s a bit much.” 

Daniel grinned replying “Well it sure beats a room with a dirt floor and rags for a bed.” 

“Yeah but…why?” 

“Why?” 

“Yes.” 

“Because this is a home Jack and I won’t have anyone staying in unfavorable conditions. Everyone deserves privacy, a place to call their own, a room to call their own. Everyone.” 

“But I…” 

“You don’t understand.” 

Jack’s only response was to nod. Daniel smiled shyly as he continued, “You don’t need to understand, Jack, just accept what I’m offering you.” 

“No. Why would…?”

“Because I want to, Jack.” 

“But…” 

Daniel shook his head saying, “If you need anything please don’t hesitate to let one of us know. I’ll see you at supper.” 

“But…” 

Cutting Jack off in mid-question Daniel added, “Supper is at five,” before leaving the room and Jack still wondering about the man who now owned him.


	2. Chapter 2

She hesitantly approached the newest servant Daniel had acquired, intrigued by him. On one hand he seemed to hate Daniel, but on the other hand he’d stare at him for hours. 

She was certain that she saw interest and curiosity in that gaze, so she gently prodded, “You watch him. Why?” 

Jack jerked around to face her, ducking his head and blushing as he realized that she had caught him quite obviously ogling her master. Attempting to allay her suspicions he cleared his throat before asking, “What…what do you mean?” 

Determined not to let him slip away without at least attempting to answer her inquiry she continued, “I see you watching him when his back is turned. When you look at him you respect him, but when he looks at you… You gaze at him with only hatred. Do you fear him?” 

“What? No.” 

Not believing him she quietly informed, “He will not hurt you. Daniel is very kind.” 

Jack laughed sarcastically as he said, “Yeah kind. He’s a slave master. He owns people. He possesses them.” 

“He possesses no one here. We are all free to go wherever we choose.” 

“Yeah right. Free to leave only to be captured again and punished for daring to flee.” 

“No. Daniel is not a cruel man.” 

“Not cruel? He’d punish you in a heartbeat if you so much as dared step foot out of his house without his permission.” 

Grinning slightly at the obvious inaccuracy of the statement Layla continued, “You know that’s not true. Why do you persist in painting such a horrid picture of him?” 

“Because anyone who owns slaves is evil, cruel and twisted.” 

Layla shook her head as she replied sadly, “No, I already told you that Daniel doesn’t own any one here.” 

“Then why do you call him master?” 

Smiling mischievously Layla responded, “Oh that. I do that with fondness. I’m not required to call him master. None of us are.” 

“Yeah right. I’m sure he’ll beat you if you don’t.” 

“Have you ever seen Daniel beat anyone? He’s not a cruel man. He would never raise a hand against another, unless one of us becomes threatened or endangered BY another. He is not evil as you insist on believing. He is a very kind and generous man…” 

“Oh please spare me! You’re making him out to be some sort of saint when he’s really just a pretty boy with a lot of money and power.” 

Aware of his true source of bitterness she chose to respond with, “I know why you say such things.” 

“Oh really? Care to enlighten me then?” 

“You say them because you desire him more than you should.” 

“WHAT? Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I am not, but you are.” 

“Know me that well now do you?” 

Choosing not to respond to that remark Layla simply informed, “I believe he desires you as well, Jack, but he is too afraid to risk his heart.” 

“To risk his…? I can’t believe we’re having this conversation!” 

“He has suffered much in his young life, Jack, and you do him a grave injustice by persisting to treat him so badly. He doesn’t deserve your scorn. He deserves your thanks, your gratitude…” 

“Gratitude? Bullshit! He wants me to lie down and kiss his feet, does he? Be all lovey-dovey with him because he purchased me? I should be grateful to him because he made me a slave? Hell no!” 

Layla again shook her head before softly informing, “The only one who has made you a slave Jack, is yourself. I wish you would see that, and do something to change it.” 

With that said she turned abruptly from him and left the room feeling angry and saddened by Jack O’Neill’s stubborn nature and persistence in hating Daniel. Why couldn’t he see Daniel for who he really was? Why did he persist on spouting cruel things about a man who would willingly die for him without a second thought? Why? 

Feeling angry and enraged by their discussion Jack watched as Daniel left the house then spun abruptly on his heels and decided to head into the fields to work off some steam. Damn, why did he feel so fucking angry about a few simple comments said to him? Why? 

As he headed towards the barn behind the house Jack caught sight of two men already working in the fields. He shrugged his shoulders deciding to join them in hopes that he could get rid of some of his anger. 

He purposely strode towards the two drawing to a halt as a familiar voice said, “Here Jacob let me do that for you.” 

Certain he was hearing things wrong he jerked his head abruptly upwards staring in disbelief as several feet from him stood Jacob and…Daniel Jackson. Though he tried not to stare he found himself doing so. 

The man was beautiful, trim, fit, muscular… He watched in awe as one powerful arm worked the hoe into the ground, muscles rippled bulging under the exertion. Daniel Jackson was buff, an unexpected revelation indeed. A man didn’t get like that unless they worked…hard. Did Daniel work? Had he been wrong in the assumption that the man was just a pretty boy whose only exertion was to lift a finger and order a slave to work? Had he misjudged the man? Could there be any truth in Layla’s words? 

He halted his thoughts as the one occupying them lifted his gaze pinning him in place like a deer caught in headlights. Jack had no doubts in his mind that Daniel was focusing, looking directly at HIM and the message traveling to him from those hypnotic blue eyes was enough to sear the air. Daniel Jackson wanted him, desired him and he wanted Daniel. 

As he confessed that in his mind he tore his gaze quickly away but not before seeing the beginning of disappointment enter those magnetic blue orbs. He bolted then taking off needing to distance himself from the man who made him afraid, afraid not of his physical strength but of his prowess, of the effect he instilled upon him. 

Daniel felt a heated gaze settle on him as he continued to work the ground beneath his feet. He paused long enough to glance up finding his breath hitch as he noticed who was watching him. As he gazed at Jack O’Neill he knew he wanted the man and tried desperately to conceal the truth of it in his eyes. For a moment everything seemed to halt, to freeze in place as he saw that same yearning reflecting in the powerful brown gaze centered on him. The moment stretched shattering only when the owner of those chocolate brown eyes ended the gaze abruptly before darting away. 

He tried to conceal his disappointment but obviously failed miserably as he released a soft sigh to the air. He managed a soft sad smile as he felt Jacob’s comforting hand touch his shoulder and heard his encouraging words, “Give him time Daniel. He’ll come to you when he’s ready.” 

Daniel only nodded before releasing a soft whisper to the air, “Will he?” before turning his attention back to his work allowing the unannounced question to hover in the empty air. 

Jack ran until he was out of breath then halted. What he had seen in those eyes, what he had felt as he had gazed at Daniel Jackson scared him shitless. He couldn’t be attracted to the man. He couldn’t. The man was evil, sadistic and cruel. He couldn’t be attracted to a monster. Or could he…?

 

* *

 

He tried to avoid Daniel Jackson at all costs. He tried to stop watching him from the shadows and when he saw the man he tried walking the other direction. He tried but his attempts were all in vain for again he found himself watching the man as he moved about his home, as he worked in the fields, as he ate, as he checked on those under his care… He tried desperately to push all thoughts of the man from his mind but discovered he just couldn’t. 

Daniel Jackson drew him like no other. He desired to know the man better and to understand him. To him the man was a complicated puzzle that was far from being completed. Every time he thought he figured out where a piece fit Daniel Jackson did something else unexpected, intriguing or fascinating. The man was so complex and so different from what he thought the man should be. He was a slave master. He owned slaves. He purchased them and then? He fed them, clothed them, sheltered them, protected them, gave them hope, gave them laughter, gave them love…gave them life. Why? How? How did he become so very different from others who bore his title? A slave master was not supposed to do as Daniel did, a slave master was not supposed to be… And yet… 

As he gazed at Daniel watching him Layla’s words came back to him “you desire him more than you should.” Bullshit! Total bullshit! He didn’t desire Daniel. He despised the man. The man was a bastard who purchased slaves and…and what? What did he do with the slaves he purchased? What? 

Growling in frustration as he pictured his room, recalled how lenient Daniel Jackson was, how he treated his supposed servants as equals made him feel disgusted and why? Why did that disgust him? Because Daniel Jackson was actually a decent man, he was nothing like a slave master should be. He was decent, giving, caring…shit, how could he hate a man like that? Shaking his head he admitted the truth: he couldn’t. He couldn’t hate the man no matter how badly he wanted to, so how could he convince himself that there was no attraction, no yearning, no anything developing between them or within? How? How could he create distance where there should be some but was none? How? 

Shaking his head he realized that he would have to put that distance between them. He’d have to place it there AND maintain it because if he didn’t, if he didn’t then he’d have to risk admitting the truth of his feelings for the man and he just couldn’t do that.

 

* * * * * *

 

Several Weeks Later… 

Feeling frustrated and angry with his newest resident Daniel approached him determined to straighten a few things out. He allowed Jack to do what he wanted, when he wanted and didn’t interfere but he couldn’t stand by as Jack’s continued outbursts upset the others in his household. He had to put a stop to it somehow and hoped that by having a talk with his most defiant, disrespectful resident it would help. 

Jack glanced up as Daniel entered the room wondering what he was here for and cursing as he realized he was here to speak with him. Feeling aggravated by the unannounced visit he snapped, “Why are you here? What do you want?” 

“We need to talk Jack.” 

“Oh really? Why’s that?” 

“Your persistent bad attitude and negative comments are upsetting the others.” 

“So what’s the problem? They can walk away if they don’t like to be around me. No one’s making them work with me or anything.” 

Deciding that directness would be the best route to take Daniel began, “Jack you’re entitled to your opinions and I know you don’t much care for me but please try not to take it out on the others…” 

“Why? Afraid they’ll start realizing that you’re not the saint they all believe you to be?” 

Ignoring the obvious barb directed his way Daniel replied, “No Jack. I want you to stop because you’re upsetting them, and I don’t like to see anyone upset.” 

“Pity.” 

Feeling his anger threatening to surge Daniel tempered it forcing himself to remain calm as he continued, “Jack those who come to me and those I bring here are here for solace. Some are here for safety, some to learn and others to recover from horrible circumstances. Your bickering and complaining upsets them, and I don’t like those who come to me to be upset.” 

“Oh you don’t like whiners?” 

Daniel glared at Jack before continuing, “No. I don’t like their peace to be shattered by some ignorant, rude person who cares for no one but himself!” 

“Right. You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you Danny?” 

Daniel tensed upon hearing the nickname suppressing the sudden bile he felt rising in his throat in response and quickly snapped, “You may address me as Daniel or Master Daniel…” 

“Uh, why’s that? Does it upset you? I rather like the name Dan…” 

“DON’T!” 

Jack felt a sudden thrill as he realized he hit a sensitive spot in his master, but as he noticed the odd pallor of his master’s face he suddenly felt the laughter he wanted to release choking him. The nickname bothered Daniel, and not just a little. What was the real reason he didn’t want to be referred to as Danny? 

Jack shook his head mentally cursing as he realized he was actually feeling guilty for the usage of the nickname. What the fuck? Why was he feeling guilty for that? Determined to hurt Daniel more he opened his mouth prepared to release the nickname again, but found that he couldn’t do it. Something about it really upset the man and though he wanted so much to make Daniel hurt, he found he couldn’t be that cruel. Damn! 

Daniel interrupted his thoughts as he spoke, “Jack all I’m asking is that you please watch how you treat the others. They’re not your enemies Jack. They didn’t do anything to you. If you want to be angry then be angry with me, but please don’t go off venting to others or treating them like shit because I’m not in the vicinity. Please be courteous to the others you live with. No one here wants to hurt you, and they all try so hard to befriend you but you shove them away and treat them like dirt. Don’t do that Jack, please.” 

He wanted to be angry and lash out but realized what Daniel was trying to say. As he looked back on how he’s treated the others since his arrival he realized that he had been a bastard to everyone, not just to Daniel and he felt ashamed of the behavior. He shook his head disappointed with his self and softly replied, “Okay Daniel. I’ll try.” 

“Thank you.” 

As Daniel turned and exited the room he found that he wanted to call the man back, but remained silent again finding himself contemplating the man who now owned him. He sighed in frustration aware that in his attempts to keep distance between he and Daniel Jackson he had also created a rift between he and the others he lived with. His intention was never to push others away it was merely to keep Daniel Jackson at a safe distance because truthfully he felt a hell of a lot more for the man then he should and that alone scared him shitless. Now? Now he had to attempt to correct the mistakes he had made while still maintaining a safe distance from the one man he wanted above all others.

 

* *

 

Later that night… 

He jolted awake, startled by a noise he supposed. As he lay in bed he gazed at the ceiling presently veiled in darkness before turning to look at the clock noting that it was 2 am. Feeling thirsty he decided to get up and quietly made his way towards the kitchen drawing to a halt in the hallway as he swore he heard something. He tensed listening but heard nothing so he continued on again halting as the noise repeated followed by a loud ‘no’. The cry pushed him into movement. He followed it to the source pausing before a door and hesitating as indecision filled him. Hearing the cry again he decided on opening the door to make sure the inhabitant was all right. 

As he entered the room he noticed the occupant in bed illuminated by moonlight and tossing restlessly. As the man proceeded to lash out at invisible ghosts he released a soft choked plea of, “Don’t do this, please…” that sent Jack’s heart racing. 

Hesitating but unable to remain still Jack approached the bed halting as his eyes fell to the youthful face of his master. He tensed, shocked by the sight before him. The last person he expected to see was his master. He turned abruptly determined to exit the room quickly but found himself rooted in place as the man upon the bed continued to cry out and moan releasing a soft mantra of ‘no’ before settling once again into peaceful slumber. Jack continued to watch him leaving only when he was certain that Daniel was once again resting peacefully. 

As he left the room continuing on his trek to the kitchen he found his mind tossing about questions, surprised that the master had nightmares and knowing beyond a doubt that nightmares usually came to those who suffered in their lifetime, especially when those nightmares had one mumbling no repeatedly and thrashing upon the bed in the dead of night. 

As he dwelled on the discovery he suddenly recalled the first day he had been brought here and the villagers who had whispered about the scarred one as they had passed. He also recalled Daniel’s cryptic referral to scars and the multiple comments Layla put voice to about the man having a difficult childhood and having suffered much for one so young. Had something happened to Daniel when he was younger? If so what? Had the master actually suffered some form of mistreatment or abuse when he was but a child, and if so why did he feel rage that any harm could have possibly come to a man he vowed to hate and despise? Why did he feel as he did about Daniel Jackson? Why did he watch the man and desire to know him better? Why did he find himself even daring to think of what he could have with a man whom he vowed to hate? 

The next night he was awake when it happened again, as those soft desperate pleas carried to him from his master’s bedroom. Why were they so easy to hear? Was it because the house was so still and quiet in the night or was it because he had been waiting, expecting those desperate pleas to fill the still night air yet again? 

He stood gazing out the window deciding he had better check on Daniel. As he slowly approached the room he caught sight of another preparing to open the door. Surprised he spoke aloud, “Layla?” 

She glanced up noticing the questioning glance now directed her way and lowered her gaze swallowing hard before saying, “The nights are always hardest for him. He dreams and he remembers.” 

“Remembers what?” 

“Things, many things long forgotten.” 

He nodded noting she was slowly opening the door to the room but not entering. As she leaned her ear closer towards the open door he realized that she was listening. A smile touched her lips as she quietly informed, “He’s asleep again.” 

“You…you come to him…?” 

“I watch over him yes. I’m here for him when he needs me.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Her smile broadened slightly as she gently cupped his cheek before softly replying, “I know Jack,” then turned and walked away. 

He watched her go wondering what she was to Daniel. She was more than just a friend, their connection went deeper but he didn’t understand it. She acted more like a concerned parent than… He shook his head casting his questions aside, listening once more for any sounds beyond the door. When he heard none he headed to his room prepared to go to bed and get some much needed rest. 

The following day was much the same for Jack. He found his mind constantly drifting to thoughts of his master, filling with questions that had no answers. Determined to put the man and his many questions to rest Jack decided to do some work. He hoped that in doing so his mind would become too distracted to think about Daniel…no, not Daniel his master. He had to keep that straight in his head. The man was master not Daniel. If he used the man’s name it would make it too hard to keep his distance. He had to maintain distance. He wasn’t attracted to the man. He wasn’t! 

As Daniel exited the house and focused on him Jack sighed. Who the hell was he trying to kid here? He was attracted to Daniel Jackson and… He halted his thoughts as he became aware that Daniel was quickly approaching him. No, no. He couldn’t speak to Daniel now, not after what he had learned, what he now knew. He couldn’t! 

“Jack is something wrong?” 

Turning abruptly from Daniel he focused solely on what he was doing answering, “Uh no, no. Why do you ask?” 

“Because you’ve been acting different, not like usual.” 

“Like usual?” 

“You know sarcastic and snippy. You’re quieter. What happened?” 

Not looking at Daniel he continued working questioning, “Why do you ask?” 

“Because I know something’s bothering you. Something that has happened in the last day or two and I want to help.” 

“You can’t.” 

“So something did happen. What? Tell me.” 

Jack shook his head continuing to work in silence. Daniel waited growing frustrated and sighed before turning to leave halting only when Jack asked, “What are they about?” 

As Daniel turned to face him with questions in his eyes Jack continued, “The dreams. What are they about?” 

“Wha…what dreams?” 

“Now who’s acting different?” 

“I… Jack that’s really low.” 

“Is it? Tell me what it is you dream of at night.” 

“Well lots of things Jack. Everybody dreams.” 

“Yes but not everyone tosses and turns begging another not to touch them.” 

Daniel flushed making Jack feel like an ass. He quickly uttered an apology to which Daniel emphatically replied, “It’s okay.” 

“No it isn’t. I’ve upset you.” 

Daniel pinned him then with a direct searing gaze as he replied, “Since when has that ever stopped you?” 

Feeling the jab Jack almost snatched the bait before realizing what Daniel was trying to do. He shook his head saying, “They’re nightmares aren’t they?” 

Staring in surprise at Jack aware that his jab wasn’t instilling anger like he had hoped Daniel broke eye contact choosing to answer by slightly nodding his head. 

Jack inhaled shakily as he continued, “Bad?” 

“Yes Jack, very.” 

“So tell me about them.” 

“I… I… No, no. I can’t.” 

“Can’t or won’t?” 

“Can’t, won’t what difference does it make? I just, not yet…” 

“You need to. They’ll eat you up if you don’t. Take it from someone who knows.” 

That drew his head up fast and Jack saw the questions Daniel wanted to ask, holding his breath and only releasing it when Daniel continued, “I… Thanks Jack,” before turning and walking away. 

Expecting Daniel to return to the fields to work Jack was a bit surprised when the man opted to return to the house. He wondered what the man was thinking and considered going after him but thought better of it. Not yet. He’d speak to Daniel Jackson further on the issue of his nightmares but not yet.

 

* *

 

_She watched as the young boy was led to the barn knowing what was about to happen beyond those walls. She wondered who he was and where he had come from. Why was he here?_

_She watched the barn entrance closing her eyes in silent despair as the young boy’s scream filled the air. No doubt he was now unconscious having succumbed to the shock of having his skin burned and charred. She prayed the branding iron wasn’t applied to his face, for those were the most horrid of brands. She shuddered praying for the boy before returning to her duties._

_It was several hours before she saw him again and this time she found him huddled in a corner of her home. She approached and lowered before the shivering boy noting his state of undress. He was no doubt in shock. She reached out to touch him noticing how he cringed from her and softened her voice to a crooning motherly pitch as she asked, “Are you cold, little one?”_

_He only looked at her not saying a word, staring at her as if assessing her, so she chose another approach, “I have no desire to hurt you, little one. I only wish to help you…”_

_“Hel…help?”_

_She saw a spark of hope flare in the depths of his sky blue eyes and felt her heart melting further. She smiled nodding as she answered, “Yes help.”_

_Mistrust entered his eyes as he drew further away from her before managing, “Why…why help me?”_

_“Because I want to. Do you have a name, little one?”_

_“Dan…Daniel…name’s Dan…Daniel.”_

_“Daniel? Well now that’s a fine name. I’m Layla.”_

_“Lay…Layla…”_

_“Yes that’s right. Layla.”_

_As he shifted he released a soft whimper. She immediately became concerned asking, “Are you in pain Daniel?”_

_Again he studied her as if assessing if he should dare to trust her. After several long moments of silence he answered, “Yes.”_

_“May I ask where?”_

_He blushed before saying, “They…they burned me.”_

_“I…I know they did honey and I’m so sorry they hurt you. They shouldn’t have.”_

_She watched as his cold façade crumbled and tears slowly began to trickle down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself drawing his knees closer as he curled into as tight a ball as he could form. He then began to rock slowly back and forth. Without thought or hesitation she reached for him wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. At first he stiffened but soon his attempts to resist also crumpled and he turned his face burying it against her. She could feel the dampness of tears and the shaking of small shoulders as the young boy gave in to his fears…_

She shook her head as she became aware that she was in the living room cleaning. As the door opened she looked up and smiled as she focused on Daniel. He was a grown man now and very brave. She was proud of him and loved him dearly. He had come a long way from the frightened boy in her memories. 

She noted the dirt on his face and gently scolded, “Didn’t I tell you to rest, Daniel?” 

He blushed and lowered his head before answering in that little boy voice, “Yes ma’me.” 

Daniel shuffled from foot to foot feeling like he had done something wrong. He waited in the tense silence smiling when she approached and pulled him into a hug before releasing him and softly chiding, “You push yourself much too hard, Daniel. You need to learn to take breaks.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re exhausted. We’ve talked about this Daniel. You may take care of those under your protection but you must also take care of yourself.” 

“I…I know. I just…” 

“Need to be there. I know. I understand, but please remember to take breaks too. I don’t want you to get sick or hurt…” 

Daniel grinned wickedly as he answered, “Yes mother.” 

She playfully smacked his arm before saying, “Go get yourself something to eat. You’re too skinny.” 

Daniel grumbled before saying, “Are you sure you never knew my real mother, Layla?” 

She laughed nodding before sending him on his way. As she watched him exit the room her mind flashed back to the young boy he had been and the first night she had met him. She had held him for several hours until in his exhaustion he had fallen asleep in her arms. She continued to rock him throughout the night urging him to lie down when she too grew weary. As she had settled and he pushed in against her accepting the haven she was providing for him in her arms she gazed down the length of him paling as she spotted the mark she knew had been applied. She had felt such anger and rage upon seeing it initially: their master’s initials burned forever into the flesh of the boy’s left hip. Why he had been branded there and not on the arm was beyond her. As she thought about it now she was certain it had been applied there because that was where Daniel’s skin had possibly been the thickest. Had it been applied elsewhere on the small petite child it would have been extremely painful and dangerous. 

Shaking her head she closed the door on her memories and returned her focus to her work. She lost track of time only glancing up when Daniel reappeared fully robed. She frowned as she asked, “Are you going to town?” 

“Yes to the market and to pick up a few supplies.” 

“But today isn’t your normal…are you all right Daniel?” 

“Yes, yes fine.” 

That drew her attention. She immediately stopped what she was doing and approached him gently gripping his upper arms as she softly prodded, “Daniel what is wrong? And don’t tell me nothing.” 

He glanced briefly at her offering the faintest glint of a smile before answering, “It’s just Jack and…and other things. I’m…I’m… I’ll, how about we talk about this later?” 

“Daniel…” 

“Please? I just, I need… Please Layla?” 

She gazed intently at him for several intense moments before nodding and saying, “Okay Daniel but we will talk later.” 

Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead Daniel pulled back softly saying, “Thank you Layla.” 

She smiled and nodded before tugging the hood of his robe up over his head and saying, “You be careful, Daniel.” 

Daniel smiled and nodded answering, “You know I will.” 

She watched him leave again sending a silent prayer to the heavens for his safe return knowing that it was much too dangerous for him to be entering town but that he had to. She watched him until she could see him no more then returned to her work hoping that Daniel would once again return safely to her.


	3. Chapter 3

He approached the slaver keeping his eyes trained only on the man as he paid him before accepting the leashes attached to the two slaves he had just purchased. He looked at them noticing their fear. They were both afraid, scared but they were together. The girl clung to the woman, neither looked at him, and both kept their heads bowed as he ordered, “Come.” 

It nearly broke his heart to see them comply without hesitation. He wanted to get them home as quickly as he was able and thus stopped nowhere even though he needed supplies. He could come back for them later. Right now he wanted to get them to his home, under his roof, safe and protected from the atrocities they had no doubt faced. He could sense their fear and it made him want to cry out for them.

 

* *

 

Jack glanced up when Jacob did straining his eyes to see and make out the figure or rather figures in the distance. As they drew closer he grew angrier noting that Daniel was returning…with two more slaves, both female. Immediately he tossed around questions in his head wondering what their purpose was and why they were being led to the main house by leashes. Anger filled him as he thought the worst noting that Daniel Jackson again wore the cloak with the hood pulled up to conceal his youthful features from view. He watched the man intently as he led the women inside hearing Jacob commenting and managing a quiet, “Uh” in response. 

“Two more have just been saved.” 

Watching the master and his two new slaves disappear from view as they entered the house he quickly snapped, “WHAT?” 

“Two more have been…” 

Jack abruptly cut Jacob off with, “I heard you!” as he glared at the older man. Jacob’s response was to lower his gaze and shake his head as he muttered, “You are so judgmental.” 

Raising his voice further he growled, “Judgmental?” 

Jacob focused on him again before answering, “You choose to see evil where there is only good.” 

Glancing back at the house he uttered, “Bullshit!” 

“Only a fool is blinded by fear, Jack.” 

That brought his head back up but Jacob was no longer looking at him instead he was focusing intently on his work refusing to speak further on the issue, which only succeeded in further pissing him off and pushing him into the decision to get a closer look at the two new servants and the things now happening inside the house. 

As he approached the house he became aware of his true motives for doing as he was. He wanted to believe that Daniel planned to use those two female slaves. He wanted to believe that Daniel’s purpose for purchasing them was clearly sexual and was determined to prove it, for if he did then he would no longer have to resist or fight the new found feelings he was developing for a man he was supposed to hate and despise. Jacob knew, had seen too much and knew where his heart truly lie and if Jacob could see it then so could others including Daniel Jackson. He couldn’t allow that to happen because he swore to keep Daniel at a distance and was determined to do so. Without further thought or consideration of what he was about to do Jack entered the house.

 

* *

 

As Daniel entered the house he smiled at Layla who removed his cloak then focused on the young woman continuing to smile as he softly said, “Here let me remove these for you.” 

He was careful and slow sensing if he moved too quickly she’d scream. He slowly removed the collar turning slightly as Layla touched his arm and saying, “Layla go start a bath for them please.”

She smiled sadly seeing the pain cross his features as he carefully removed the collar on the woman’s neck. She knew it hurt him deeply to see such an atrocity on one’s neck, and she could see that the newest slaves to the household had already touched his heart deeply. She spoke his name softly watching as he lifted his gaze to her and swallowing hard upon seeing the sorrow within him, no doubt he was imagining how the two had been treated while also recalling his own checkered past. 

Once the collar was off he gently lifted the young woman’s chin lifting her head he offered her a smile full of compassion and tenderness softly saying, “You don’t have to keep your head down. I won’t hurt you. No one here will. Please.” 

As the young woman lifted her gaze Layla could see Daniel swallowing convulsively knowing she had only done so because he had told her to. As he gazed at her face and noticed the bruise that marred it he spoke in a thicker voice, “Layla would you please tend to this?” 

She nodded and squeezed his arm in silent support before saying, “Yes Daniel I will.” 

“Thank you. What’s your name?” 

The woman gazed at him staring at him, studying him as if she were trying to peer into his very soul before she whispered, “Sam…it’s Sam.” 

Daniel offered her a softer smile saying, “Well Sam I’d like to welcome you to my home. Layla will run a warm bath for you and show you to your room…” 

“My…my room?” 

“Yes. If you don’t like it I can give you another. She’ll take you there. Layla could you…do we have any clothes for Sam?” 

“Yes Daniel. I’ll find some for her.” 

He smiled and nodded. 

Layla gently touched her arm asking, “Will you come with me?” 

“No. I can’t leave her.” 

Daniel felt his heart cinch tighter as Sam clung to the girl’s hand. He approached the girl lowering before her as he pushed back the memories threatening to invade. As he focused on her he was certain that she was the same age as he had been when he had been made to walk the auction block so long ago. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind before focusing on the girl, smiling as he quietly said, “Here let me get this off of you then you can go with Sam. How does that sound?” 

When she didn’t speak Sam filled in, “She doesn’t talk Ma…Master.” 

“Oh all right and please call me Daniel, not master.” 

“What?” 

“Please? I insist. I…I’m no master.” 

She stared at him in shock before watching as he slowly removed the collar from Cassie before gruffly saying, “Layla she’s…her neck is sore could you tend to it too?” 

Layla watched him seeing how painful it was for Daniel to see the injuries to the two new residents. She touched his shoulder offering a small comfort as she spoke just as softly, “I’ll help them Daniel.” 

He looked up at her saying, “Get them settled in. Put them in a bigger room. I don’t want them separated. They need each other.” 

Both the girl and the woman focused on Daniel in surprise before lowering their heads. Once he had the collar off of the girl he gave them over to Layla watching as they left before tossing the hated leashes and collars jumping when another voice said, “New acquires. Pretty too, so they both for your pleasure, Danny?” 

Daniel tensed before focusing on Jack O’Neill and saying, “Jack don’t treat them poorly. They’ve suffered enough already. They need to heal. Let them.” 

“Let them? Oh getting soft Master…” 

Daniel glared at him before abruptly exiting the room leaving Jack wondering what was bothering him.

 

* *

 

Later… 

Layla searched for Daniel noting the hour was late, not finding him she went outside around back and saw him gazing into the darkness. She then approached saying, “I thought I might find you here.” 

Daniel said nothing only continued to stare into the darkness. Layla allowed the silence to fall between them for several minutes before interrupting it, “Sam and Cassie are settled in.” 

“Cassie?” 

“Yes, that’s the girl’s name. Cassandra actually but Sam calls her Cassie.” 

Daniel nodded but still refused to look at her. As silence spread between them again Layla studied him certain she knew the direction his thoughts lay before saying, “It’s not your fault you know.” 

“What?” 

“They’re conditions aren’t your fault.” 

“I know.” 

“Then what is it? Daniel, please tell me.” 

“It’s the girl.” 

“Cassie?” 

Daniel nodded before she questioned, “What about her?” 

“She’s the same age.” 

“As who?” 

“No the same age I was when…” 

“When your uncle sold you?” 

Daniel lowered his gaze only nodding before forcing out, “Yes…and she had to walk that block. The same one I… She’s so young and…” 

She approached placing comforting hands on his shoulders as she said, “I’m sorry.” 

“About what?” 

“I’m just sorry.” 

They stayed silent a few moments longer before Daniel confessed, “I can’t block them.” 

“Block what?” 

“The memories of my time there…ever since I saw her at the auction… I can’t forget.” 

“Oh Daniel I’m sorry.” 

“Did she…they have any other injuries?” 

Layla swallowed hard before beginning to massage his shoulders answering, “Yes.” 

“I was afraid of that.” 

“Sam was… She has evidence on her of…of being raped.” 

Daniel hissed closing his eyes before forcing out in a tight voice, “And Cassie?” 

“No…” 

“Oh thank God.” 

“They’re both terrified Daniel.” 

“I know that.” 

“They’re afraid of you.” 

“I know that too. I tried to inquire about their former master and was told he was…very cruel towards his servants. He apparently sold them because…Sam fought him when he…raped her. Now Cassie… I haven’t heard anything about.” 

“Then how did you know they needed each other?” 

“At the auctions Sam was… She went first. Cassie…she kept clinging to Sam until someone…physically restrained her.” 

“My God…” 

“I…I knew then that I had to outbid them for both her and the girl or the two…” 

“Do you think they would have been separated?” 

“No Layla. I know they would have been. Cassie is young. She’s just reached childbearing age. She could qualify as a breeder. Sam…Sam could too but she’s older. She can only bear children a few more years. Cassie… No Cassie would have been bought by another. They would have been separated. I couldn’t, I wouldn’t let that happen. Both…I feared they had both been mistreated and… Layla, it would have destroyed them both separating them, selling them with marks of maltreatment on them. They would have been treated poorly.” 

“I didn’t see any brands on either of them.” 

“God I hope there aren’t any. It’ll make things so much easier for the two. If the only records on them are a paper trail then they can start a new life without having to constantly look over their shoulders.” 

“Daniel neither of them are ready to be out on their own.” 

“I know. We’ll have to help them. They both have a lot of healing to do.” 

“Then they’re in the right place.” 

“Are they? I scare them both.” 

“Daniel that’s because you’re a man. You’re their…” 

“Don’t say it. I hate that title.” 

“They fear you because of what you are, not WHO you are.” 

“I know.” 

They stood there for a bit before Layla urged, “Tell me about the memories.” 

“What?” 

“The ones haunting you.” 

Daniel only hesitated a split-second trusting Layla implicitly as he replied, “Just the auction block… I can’t… I won’t ever forget how it felt to be subjected to that. They stripped me Layla. They ordered me to walk or be lashed. I… Thank heavens they didn’t do that to Sam or that precious little girl… Thank God.” 

The silence again fell between them and Daniel continued to gaze into the darkness for several minutes before hearing echoes from his haunted past: _“Get up you lazy bastard! Get up!”_

He clenched his eyes tightly shut as he recalled falling to his knees. He gripped the wood beneath his hands as the whip continued to sound in his ears and the memory consumed him… 

_He swallowed hard as he forced himself to move. It was another hot day and like the last few days he was being worked in it, forced to pull wagons._

_He gazed at his feet noticing the brown stains on them, stains from dirt and from being made to walk in the dirt with no shoes on. He was sweating and could feel the dampness in his hair from it, shaking his head as another bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He was aware that he was panting as the temperature outside only seemed to build higher, breathing was difficult and the addition of the heavy collar secured on his neck made it quite a challenge to stay upright._

_He winced as he stumbled crashing to his knees, tensing as the lash sought out his exposed back. As he fell to hands and knees exhausted and overworked he wanted to cry but refused, had long since forgotten, refusing to surrender to them yet another part of his soul. He felt the lash, heard the command and slowly oh so slowly rose on shaky legs. He was weak, could tell it, feel it in every fiber of his being. He was weak and exhausted, overly tired running on only pure adrenaline to keep his shaky legs moving._

_As he began to walk again he felt the pull on his body as the sheer brunt of the weight he was pulling threatened to topple him to the ground. As his feet sunk deep into the mud the energy to lift them became quickly depleted. He tensed sneezing and inwardly groaning as his eyes watered. His allergies were acting up again and he could do nothing to alleviate them except continue to walk feeling the sun searing his skin as it rose several more notches in the sky. Soon it would be noon when the sun would be at its most direct and he felt certain he wouldn’t survive through it, though he had no choice. He had run away again and this time his master had collared him, ordering him to the fields to be worked as an animal until he could better learn his place._

_He swallowed hard aware that he was thirsty and that water would be a long time in coming. He could feel her eyes on him again and silently yelled at her to keep working. Layla’s constant inattentiveness to her work could get her lashed. She needed to stop worrying over his condition. She needed to focus on what she was doing not making herself sick with worry as she watched him fall to his knees for what must be the hundredth time this morning._

_As he felt the lash and heard the command he gazed around confused, uncertain and unaware that he was again on hands and knees. Again the lash fell across his back and he reared arching in response hearing the command echo through his pounding head. He had to get up._

_Shaking his head in a feeble attempt to clear his mind he tried to shove himself upwards believing he succeeded only to find himself back on the ground with the whip digging into him. God he was so tired, so very tired and hot, so hot couldn’t he just rest for a few moments, just rest please? Without realizing it he gave voice to his torment softly saying, “Please let me rest,” but his voice wasn’t heard for it was hoarse due to lack of water and the lash came down across his body yet again._

_He heard the command to raise echo around him ringing in his ears like a thousand tiny voices yelling at once. He knew he had to comply. He had to get up and again made the attempt finding himself on his feet long enough to take a step, one pathetically measly step before his legs again betrayed him sending him collapsing where he stood still conscious gasping for breath and filled with overwhelming weakness. As he heard his tormentor’s next statement he felt chills travel up his spine, “Can’t work then you’re worthless. I said rise. Back to work!”_

_He gasped as a kick connected with his side finding it difficult to breathe, hearing the lash again slice the air around him. He tried rising again knowing if he failed he could suffer a bitter beating for his defiance. He forced his arms beneath him attempting again to push off from the ground only to find that his arms were now quavering too. He was so weak, too weak but he was determined so he tried again freezing when he focused on the place before him seeing an unfamiliar pair of shoes connected to legs. He lifted his gaze and felt fear slamming into his chest. The master must’ve heard the commands, saw what was happening and came to deliver swift just punishment for his failure to do as commanded. He immediately downcast his eyes again attempting to rise, crying out as he failed and feeling dread fill his soul as he became aware of the penalty should he refuse to work: Layla would be punished in his place. Layla…NO!_

_Unaware that he released that single word as a loud desperate plea he tried to raise cursing his weakened state and tensing as hands braced him about the back. He twisted away from the touch fearing it and trying to avoid it hearing a soft swift command to stop resisting and allow himself to be helped. Feeling extremely weak Daniel released a soft whimper before surrendering to the inevitable…_

He shook his head clearing it of the memory of that day. He could still remember what had happened and his extreme fear that something would happen to Layla for his failure to do as his master had commanded. Instead his master had helped him to his feet, released him from the chains that bound him to the wagon and ordered he be taken to the doctor. The master had even helped him to the doctors. 

He had been lucky that day. Layla had been lucky that day. Neither of them had been punished because the reason for his collapse and weakness, his inability to do as ordered was that he had been suffering from heat stroke. Instead of being punished he was ordered to get bed rest then released to Layla’s care. He had never felt so ill in his life than he had on that day when he had experienced the effects of heat stroke. He had felt horrible and took many precautions after that day to ensure neither he nor anyone under his care ever experienced it themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the following morning Daniel approached Sam smiling. She glanced at him only briefly before directing her gaze away. Daniel felt his heart cinching again and softly asked, “How are you doing?” 

She glanced at him briefly again before he saw the spirit zapped and her gaze once again sought the floor. He felt his heart cinch tighter and swallowed hard before continuing, “If you need anything at all then please don’t hesitate to ask one of us. We’ll get you what we can. I’ll get you what I can.” 

Silence stretched like a siv before she softly spoke, “I…I can’t do it.” 

“What?” 

“I…I can’t give you what you want.” 

Gentling his voice further he inquired, “And what is it that I want?” 

She looked at him briefly before saying, “That…” 

“Sam, I don’t want anything from you except for you and Cassie to heal, to find inner peace, to find who you both are.” 

“Hmm then why did you buy us?” 

“Because I want to help you.” 

“Help me? No. No you want what I can’t give, but I can’t stop you from taking it. You are my owner. You purchased us. We belong to you.” 

“You belong to no one.” 

“Except you.” 

“No.” 

“Then why am I here?” 

“I’ve told you already. You’re here to heal, to regain that which you’ve lost.” 

She chuckled maniacally before replying, “Right.” 

Daniel frowned before continuing, “Yes right. You’re in my home and you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. You can leave at any time but are welcome to remain if you so choose.” 

“You’re crazy.” 

“No. Listen…think of this place as a sanctuary. You’re safe here. No one will hurt you.” 

“Except you.” 

“Not even me…” 

“You are a man. You are my master. You will take what you desire from me and I must yield it willingly.” 

“No.” 

“I’m a slave. I own nothing, not even my body, for I must yield even it to you. To deny you will result in pain. I can’t stop you so you’ll have to take it. I’m telling you that I can’t give you my body. I’ll work for you. I will serve you, but I won’t willingly go to your bed.” 

“And I don’t want that of you.” 

“No? You’re a man. You’ve purchased me. I’m your property. It’s your right.” 

“No it isn’t. You can’t just take whatever you want from another.” 

“You can when you’re a master and I your slave.” 

“No, that’s not why you’re here.” 

“Isn’t it? You saw me. You bid on me. You outbid the others and you own me. I must submit to you.” 

“And I’ve already told you that you submit to no one.” 

Continuing as if she hadn’t heard the statement Sam said, “And to deny you comes with a price. You’re stronger than me. All you have need of is a method to secure me and you have me. Whether I want to or not, that’s the life of a slave.” 

“Yes but you’re no longer a slave.” 

“So you say, but I’m in your home and you did purchase me…” 

“And as I’ve already said this place is a sanctuary. You can stay as long as you like and live as you please. I only ask two things of you.” 

“There’s always a price to be paid.” 

Ignoring her sarcasm Daniel continued, “I ask that you treat the others who live here with kindness. They are good people who will do anything for you but like you many of them are here to heal, to find peace, to move on with their lives. Please don’t be bitter towards them.” 

“That I can do. So the second price?” 

“The second thing I ask is that you allow yourself to heal as well, and that is ALL I ask of you.” 

Silence fell between them as she searched his eyes for falsehoods, for malice, for anger and rage, for that dark quality that made him a monster. When she saw nothing of malice within him it unnerved her prompting her to ask, “Why?” 

“What?” 

“Why would you do this?” 

Daniel lowered his gaze briefly before saying, “Because we all need help at some point in our lives.” 

“What?” 

Daniel shook his head before urging, “Please allow yourself to relax and recover and allow Cassie to heal. Please.” 

Daniel then walked away leaving her feeling confused, scared and still unnerved.

 

* *

Later that evening… 

She smiled when she saw Daniel in the bath. She watched him as he winced upon attempting to shift and knew that he had overdone it again. Why did he always feel the need to push himself so hard? She lectured him several times about his insistence on work, and feared that he could seriously hurt himself if he wasn’t more cautious. Instead of listening he continued to work, ignoring all advice, determined to help as much as he was able. She shook her head as he shifted wincing a second time again releasing a soft hiss of pain to the air. 

She entered the room softly speaking his name answering the call to ease his suffering. As he turned her way he smiled impishly knowing he had been caught. She wanted to scold him for overworking himself but resisted the urge choosing instead to ask, “Would you like me to relieve the tension in your shoulder, Daniel?” 

Daniel hesitated always feeling nervous when she entered the room and caught him wincing in pain because he had again neglected to follow her orders or listen to her lectures. Feeling guilty for not listening again he nodded his head before muttering a soft, “Thank you.” 

Layla smiled as she approached before lowering into the water behind him. Daniel immediately snapped, “Layla your clothes. You’ll get all soaked and…” 

“Oh hush Daniel. We’ve done this a million times. You should be used to it. Now relax and let me help you.” 

“But…” 

“They’re only clothes, little one.” 

Daniel blushed slightly smiling at the pet name she used to call him by when he was younger. He always felt safe and comforted by her and was extremely grateful to have found her. 

She in turn smiled before carefully drawing his hair back and pushing the damp tendrils to the side gazing fixedly at his injured shoulder before starting to massage it. As she began the massage she noticed the shoulder muscle was extremely tight and questioned, “How did you agitate it this time?” 

“Digging in the fields…” 

“Daniel, you need to be careful.” 

“Yeah well…” 

“Try to relax…” 

He hissed as she hit a knot tensing as pain flared up in his shoulder. She softened her voice as she crooned, “Relax, little one. I’m here for you. I’m here. Relax.” 

Daniel closed his eyes feeling instantly calm. Layla’s soothing voice could work miracles. He recalled the many times she would speak to him late in the night soothing him after he had been disciplined by the master for an infraction. If not for her he would never have survived the hell his life had become for so many years of his young life. Feeling safe in her presence he allowed himself to relax further surrendering to her loving touch and soothing words. 

Jack decided to use the hot tub that Daniel owned. He had been hesitant to use it in the past but decided he needed to relax. 

He quickly made his way there drawing to a halt at the door when he saw Daniel in the water and one of his servants massaging his shoulders. He started to leave when Daniel winced. He paused turning back as Layla gently urged, “Relax Daniel. Relax my precious one.” 

Precious one? What the hell? She spoke to him as if he was a child, and he allowed it? Why? 

He gazed fixedly at the two hearing the master’s complaint, “Layla you don’t have to…” 

“I want to do this.” 

“But it’s not required. You don’t ahh…” 

“Daniel, are you all right?” 

“Fine.” 

She pursed her lips, displeased with his usual response she continued, “Your shoulder is acting up again. You shouldn’t have been in the fields with Jacob.” 

Instead of agreeing with her or arguing he said, “I’m not going to have him working alone.” 

“But he wasn’t alone. Several of the others were helping too.” 

Daniel shook his head smiling broader at her attempts to chastise him saying, “Yes but I wanted to help. Those are our crops. Mine, yours, Jacob’s, all of ours and I’m not going to sit around when I can be out there helping.” 

“But your shoulder… You know what you were told.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Daniel I know you too well. You underrate every injury to yourself.” 

“I do not.” 

Shaking her head in displeasure Layla continued, “When you say you’re fine you actually mean you’re in extreme pain and in danger of passing out.” 

“What? I don’t…” 

“Yes you do. You need to learn to relax and to take time out to heal if necessary.” 

“Layla the injury to my shoulder is old. It will never go away…” 

“Yes but I can help ease the pain when it flairs up on you.” 

“It doesn’t happen often.” 

She pursed her lips again as she softly chided, “Last week you aggravated it…” 

“How? When?” 

“You carried those two buckets of water in from the pump for Kayla.” 

“They were too heavy for her, that’s men’s work.” 

“Two weeks ago you hurt your shoulder when you helped Lana scrub floors.” 

“It’s a huge floor. I’m not making her scrub that herself.” 

Shaking her head she softly urged, “Then ask others to help. We serve you Daniel. You don’t serve us. Sheik’s don’t scrub floors on their hands and knees…” 

“And you don’t serve me.” 

“Daniel…” 

“The floors needed to be done so I helped…” 

“And the sweeping?” 

“Needed done.” 

“And the laundry?” 

“Needed washed.” 

“And the meal…?” 

“Layla I like helping out, and I’m not going to stop so don’t lecture me.” 

“Ah but my precious one someone has to. Someone needs to remind you that you’re a sheik and not a hired hand.” 

“I’m used to the work, and you are not a hired hand either.” 

She smiled warmly before quieting her voice as she lightly traced a finger down across a scar that trailed from Daniel’s left shoulder to right hip saying, “You’re used to a lot of things you shouldn’t be used to…” 

Hearing the sudden change in Layla’s voice made Jack shift uncomfortably. Her tone had just shifted becoming softer, more motherly, quiet. In the inflections of her voice Jack sensed that the conversation was now drifting towards something more private. He was curious about the discussion having accidentally stumbled into the middle of it and listening without conscious thought, until the tone of the conversation shifted into a more intense private discussion. He couldn’t listen any longer. It was rude and he was being intrusive so he glanced once more at the two before slipping quietly away and heading outside. He needed space and time alone. He needed time, time to think and time to calm. 

Daniel tensed and closed his eyes as Layla continued, “You should never have had to suffer Daniel.” 

“Suffering is a part of life. We just need to learn to handle it with grace.” 

“Grace? How old were you when you first experienced such cruelty Daniel?” 

“I don’t…remember,” he lied. 

“Eleven Daniel. You were eleven.” 

“Eight, that’s when everything changed…” 

“And everything shouldn’t have changed. You were just a boy and how long were you made to suffer by his hand?” 

“He protected me.” 

“Oh like you protect us? No Daniel, he didn’t protect you. He controlled you.” 

“No. I could leave at any time.” 

“Is that why you were made to walk the auction block Daniel? Because you could leave at any time?” 

“Layla I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Daniel this should never have happened to you.” 

He tensed as she brushed a faded scar on the back of his neck. He swallowed hard as he recalled what caused the scar. He kept it well hidden so he wouldn’t be questioned. Daniel said, “You should have no knowledge of its presence, Layla.” 

She softened her voice replying, “But I do Daniel and it should never have happened.” 

“But it did and I learned from it. If not for that scar, for what happened to me I might’ve ended up…like him.” 

“No Daniel. You could never be as cruel as he. He was evil. He was a monster Daniel. Hard, cruel, vindictive… He allowed them to hurt you. He allowed them to use you as they saw fit.” 

She lowered her voice to a whisper, “And that should have never happened Daniel. It should have never happened…” 

“But it did and I can’t change that.” 

“It wasn’t right. He made a promise that he didn’t keep. He swore to protect you, to raise you as his child but turned and sold you to the highest bidder.” 

“I was treated well.”

”Daniel, how can you say that?” 

“Because I never went hungry. I had a roof over my head. I had water to drink, and people who cared about me.” 

“The life of a slave is very harsh Daniel. There is no kindness only cruelty.” 

“But if you look at the positives Layla, it’s not as bad as you think.” 

She could think of no response to that statement and chose, “Daniel your parents would have been so proud of you…” 

He smiled as he said, “I miss them.” 

“I know you do.” 

They remained silent for several moments before Layla helped him to rise and dry off thinking of the life Daniel had led. He said that he had never gone hungry, but that wasn’t true. There had been restrictions placed on the food allotted to them all the time and Daniel being as young as he had been was lucky if he had managed to get a single piece of bread to eat. He was treated no differently than the others. He had lived in a house with ten others including her and the living conditions were extremely poor. Their home had been a simple wooden shack with dirt floors. The beds had been made up of old rags and mattresses tossed in the corners of their house. They had very few blankets, which is why they slept huddled together using body heat to keep them alive and warm. When Daniel did finally get a blanket of his own he gave it to the other children he lived with, for they were smaller and frailer than he. He had feared that they would catch a chill and get ill. Sometimes he’d spend hours watching them as they slept and prayed that they would someday find a better existence, a better life than that of a slave. 

Even at his young age Daniel always gave to those less fortunate, often unselfishly giving his food to the others he lived with knowing that they needed the nourishment more than he. 

His life was a hard and difficult one. He served as a slave for many years working in the fields from sunrise to sunset. He never gave up though there were days he was weary and she’d hold him in the night soothing him, comforting him and offering him the love and care he so deserved… 

As he turned now she smiled gazing fondly at him as she pushed a wayward strand of hair off of his face. He returned the smile asking, “Layla what is it?” 

Blinking back the bit of moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes she answered, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Daniel blushed lowering his head in embarrassment before saying in a soft teasing tone, “Oh no you’re in mother hen mode again.” 

Ignoring the teasing jab she continued, “Have I ever told you how much I love you? You’re the child of my heart Daniel.” 

“I…I know.” 

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close as she softened her voice saying words she uttered often, “I’m so sorry for the life you were made to lead…” 

He released a soft breath of air as he reached up to wrap his own arms around her answering quietly, “I know that too.” 

“I worry about you so much.” 

Pulling back to gaze at her face he reached up to brush her hair back from her cheek cupping it as he softly whispered, “Don’t. There’s no need.”

“It is a dangerous path you have chosen to follow. The risks for you are great, little one.” 

“I know but I want to do it. The risk is worth it. There are so many people who need my help, Layla.” 

“And so few lucky enough to have it, to have you.” 

“If I could I’d save them all.” 

She tightened her hold on him as she quietly agreed, “I know you would, Daniel, I know you would.”

 

* *

 

_He sat huddled in the corner afraid to move, afraid to breathe. He had been ordered to stay put or suffer further. He wanted to rebel, but he didn’t have the strength, the energy. He hurt too much, and he was bleeding too much. Not wanting him to see, not wanting ANYONE to see his torment Daniel kept his face hidden, concealed from sight._

_He lost track of just how long he had remained where he had been left, tensing as he became aware that he was no longer alone. He refused to look up, already knowing who it was and fearing the man with every fiber of his being. He listened as the man approached and lowered beside him before placing a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder, so very different from the vicious harsh hands of earlier, and uttering words he had heard spoken so many times before: “I’m so sorry, Danny. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you. I’m so sorry. I…I was upset and I…I’ll get help. I promise just…Please Danny look at me. Please? Come on. I’ll make it up to you. Please? I got you something…”_

_He always “got him something” when he was trying to make up for hurting him. He always spouted false promises: I’ll change. I’m sorry. I’ll get help. I didn’t mean it. I was angry. I’m under a lot of pressure… On and on the empty promises and endless excuses went. He would promise to be nicer, more understanding and more patient. He’d promise to take him places. He’d promise that he’d never raise a hand against him again, but Daniel knew the truth, much as he hated admitting it: he would improve and be polite, cheerful, fatherly and for a few weeks he’d be just that way until he had a bad day at work or Daniel said the wrong thing to him or something bad happened. Then, then the beatings would come again more vicious than the last one filled with more rage, more anger and more vehemence. And again he would find himself clinging tightly to the banister as he attempted to make his way upstairs to his room bruised, bleeding…his face damp with the few tears that managed to escape. He’d cling to that banister relying on it to keep him upright as he made the slow agonizing trek back to his room, the one that took him long minutes to ascend as he felt every bruise on his body…_

_That’s how he felt now. He couldn’t get up even if he tried. His uncle had been very violent beating him near unconscious and why? Why had he been beaten so badly this time? Because he had been late to supper by one measly pathetic minute…He had been late by ONE MINUTE. As soon as he had arrived his uncle glared at him beginning to lecture him on the importance of always being punctual, telling him that he’d get no where in life if he was always late to everything._

_Daniel had remained silent, afraid, staring blankly at his plate of food knowing that another punishment was close at hand. He only started eating when his uncle snapped at him thinking of ways to dampen the beating and survive through yet another one knowing that the time was very near, the time of his escape. He would run away. He had to run. If he didn’t then he might not survive. The beatings were already escalating and growing worse each time they occurred. Soon, soon his uncle would kill him with his anger, of that Daniel had no doubt. He had to escape and he had to do it soon…_

He jerked upright in his bed confused, scared and unfocused. He gazed around the room maniacally uncertain as to where he was or what had happened only becoming aware of what had occurred as he focused on the image, the picture of Layla on his nightstand. He gasped swallowing hard, relieved to realize that he had drifted asleep with his light on. He had been reading and had drifted asleep. It had been a dream, a memory that had captured and held him. It had been a flashback, one that he hadn’t been able to shake free of until he had bolted awake. 

He swallowed harder running his hand across his face and through his hair aware that he was sweating, his heart racing frantically in his chest and extremely glad that it had been a flashback and not reality. He slowly stood up aware that his legs were shaky but determined to get up nonetheless. Once on his feet he approached the mirror gazing at the anxious man staring back at him. He was flushed, pale and nervous but he was awake and in his room, in his house NOT that of his uncle’s. 

He lowered his head shaking it as he closed his eyes trying to ward off the last remnants of the memory. It had all been a flashback. 

Flashbacks, oh how he hated those. They felt so real and so… They felt TOO real. He had been warned that flashbacks could strike at any time and unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do other than learn to recognize the triggers. In this case there had been none and if there was he sure as hell had no idea what it had been, for he had been fast asleep when the memory, when the nightmare came back to haunt him. 

As relief continued to settle in he grew calmer knowing that sleep would be a long time in coming but that the memory was all but forgotten, pushed once again back into the deep dark recesses of his subconscious. He knew, of course, that the memory was still there but knowing that it was in fact a memory he had experienced eased his mind considerably. Most of his time with his uncle he had suppressed finding those years almost too difficult to deal with but knowing that someday he’d have to slew the monsters that his uncle had bred when he was but a child. He hated remembering them but knew that in order to conquer those demons he’d have to face them, accept them and file them away again. He was a survivor. He had survived through hell and came out still with his sanity intact and his life forever altered but it was HIS life. 

As he calmed further he decided to take a walk hoping that by doing so sleep would find him again. As he turned to leave he froze in place shocked to see Cassie standing at the entrance way to his room. She didn’t speak, couldn’t speak but the look on her face, in her eyes told him of where her thoughts now lay. She had probably been sent to retrieve him and had been unprepared to find him standing before his mirror gazing fixedly at the haggard image of himself reflecting there. 

He could see that her gaze was focused on his back and knew beyond a doubt that she had seen one of his greatest secrets. The scars that he painstakingly struggled to keep concealed from his newest servants. The scars he tried to keep hidden from the villagers knowing that once seen his new identity would be compromised, for most “normal” people didn’t have evidence on their backs of having been exposed to a tool orchestrated to keep another in line, to punish another, to degrade and damage another. Most “normal” people hadn’t been through what he had and thus wouldn’t understand the reason the marks permanently marred his otherwise flawless skin. 

He drew in a calming breath before turning to completely face her. He opened his mouth to speak, to offer an explanation for her discovery but she bolted from the room before he had the chance. He called to her before grabbing a shirt, tossing it on and pursuing her knowing that he had to find her and speak with her. 

He found her in the gardens and halted as he noted she was gazing at the moon. She remained still not giving any indication that she had heard his approach. He drew in another calming breath before approaching her and softly saying, “Cassie honey…” 

She turned to focus on him holding a finger to her lips, silencing him before approaching him. Remembering she has never spoken Daniel endeavored to assuage her discomfort opening his mouth only to snap it shut and flinch as she reached towards him. He watched her expressive face seeing several emotions flash across it before one of concern dominated. He tensed unsure of what she was doing and mentally cursed his automatic response as her small hand cupped his left cheek. 

He looked at her quizzically before she lowered her hand to his neck brushing her dainty fingers ever so lightly across the faded scar there. He swallowed hard aware that the young girl, though she could not speak, saw way more than she ever let on. 

As she looked at him he answered the unspoken question burning in her eyes, “It’s a scar, an older one. I have many. When I was your age…” 

He fell silent as she suddenly hugged him and gazed down upon her small head before hugging her back. He wasn’t sure what prompted it though he sensed the reasoning behind it and spoke softly, “Thank you Cassie.” 

She released him and gazed up at him smiling shyly before nodding. She mouthed two words that nearly melted his heart as he understood them and questioned, “You trust me?” 

She nodded prompting him to smile as he answered, “Thank you.” 

She nodded again before reaching up, cupping his face and forming silent words, “No. Thank you,” before turning and leaving. 

Daniel watched her leave not sure how to react to what had just occurred. With no words being spoken Cassie was able to tell him that she trusted him. Trust was a gift that was hard to give to another, especially when one has suffered in life and he knew that Cassie had suffered, so what made her trust him so readily? He sensed she saw so much more than anyone would ever expect. 

He shook his head in awe before casting his eyes heavenward gazing upon the brilliance of space quickly falling prey to its allure. 

He smiled as several moments later he heard the familiar approach of Layla knowing innately whom it was. She silently slipped beside him and together they shared a comfortable silence before Daniel softly said, “You don’t need to worry. I’m fine.” 

She said nothing merely nodding as they again fell into a companionable silence. After several moments Daniel again interrupted it, “I’m remembering again…the beatings, the punishments, the violence… I fell asleep. Dreams, the dreams woke me.” 

She continued to remain silent only nodding as she sensed that he didn’t want or need to be pushed on the issue. The silence descended again before Daniel quietly informed, “Cassie saw my back tonight.” 

Ah, now they were getting somewhere, “And?” 

“I… She was surprised I think. She ran out here. I followed her. She…she understands I think. I know that sounds strange, maybe even a bit silly, but Layla I think that girl sees a lot.” 

She nodded supporting his affirmation, “Perhaps you are correct.” 

“Layla she…she said that she trusted me.” 

“She spoke?” 

“No, no not with words, gestures… She mouthed it and…and hugged me. I…I didn’t expect it. I… Why does she, why would she trust me?” 

Layla smiled warmly as she replied, “Daniel it is very easy to trust you. You give so much of yourself to help others. You’re a generous soul and perhaps, perhaps innately she knows that.” 

“But after what she experienced wouldn’t trust be…?”

“Very difficult. Yes Daniel you know it would be, but she’s lucky like you are. She has Sam…and she has you.” 

Unable to reply he settled for nodding his head before once again directing his gaze heavenward allowing the silence to speak for him. 

He soon found himself breaking it to ask, “Layla do you know why Cassie doesn’t talk?” 

“Hmm no. I asked Sam about it.” 

“And?” 

“She would only say that Cassie had been badly hurt, traumatized and since then hasn’t spoken.” 

“Traumatized? How?” 

“She wouldn’t say.” 

“Did she say anything?” 

“No. She reveals little about herself and about Cassie. She did mention Cassie’s parents were…killed.” 

Daniel jerked his head up staring at Layla and seeing her concern for him shining in her eyes. He knew she was only thinking of how her words had unintentionally reminded him of the fate that had befallen his own parents and left one small boy an orphan. She grasped his hand and squeezed it before continuing “Sam took her under her wing. She’s raised the girl ever since…” 

Without permitting her the chance to finish Daniel interrupted, “Like you…” 

“Yes like I raised you after your uncle’s betrayal.” 

He shook his head saying, “Layla, she’s so much like me that it’s…” 

“Unnerving?” 

“Scary.” 

“Perhaps that’s why she feels secure around you. She…” 

“Senses my life wasn’t always easy.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m beginning to think you’re right about that. She sees so much for one so very young. She sees too much.” 

“Like you.” 

Daniel didn’t respond instead he stated, “I want to help her, to help them both…” 

“And you are Daniel. You are.” 

“But is it enough?” 

The question hovered in the air like static electricity: is it enough? 

It had to be. It just HAD to be enough.


	5. Chapter 5

She watched him from the doorway not surprised to see him on the porch. She often saw him there gazing into the distance. Today his gaze was focused and as she spotted her adopted daughter in the gardens she knew just where. He was watching her again. Why? Why did he watch her so intently, sometimes for hours at a time? 

When she had first noticed his peculiar interest in her stepdaughter she had been afraid, had been determined to flee with her if he so much as went near her. She didn’t trust him. She didn’t trust men, but frankly she had no where to go and no idea of what he would do to her if she fled. She toyed with the notion for some time but decided that it was much too risky for her and for Cassie, realizing sadly that she was choice less. Her only available option other than fleeing at present was to watch him closely, to observe his every move, his every action when watching her daughter and when with her daughter. As she did so what she saw, what she discovered had surprised, still did surprise, her. He watched Cassie often but she never saw lust or desire in his eyes. What she saw was worry, concern and a fierce protectiveness in that gaze. The more she watched him watch her the more certain she was that his only desire was to protect Cassie and keep her safe. Whatever the master felt towards Cassie she had to speak with him about it, but not yet. No she’d speak with him when she felt a little less afraid of him. 

As she watched him now she wondered what went through his mind. What did he see when he watched Cassie? What did he think about? Why did he watch her and why did he seem as if he’d die to protect her? Who was Daniel Jackson? How did he become what he now was? 

She remained silent watching him seeing that fierce protectiveness in him and felt compelled to speak with him. Without thought she approached slipping silently over to stand by his side before redirecting her gaze onto Cassie. He didn’t acknowledge that she was there, in fact she wondered if he even realized that she was and hesitated remaining silent for several moments before saying, “I see you watch her.” 

Daniel didn’t turn, didn’t redirect his gaze only softly questioned, “Pardon?” 

“Cassie. You watch her. Why? It’s obvious your intentions are honorable. You don’t watch her because you desire her. You watch her because you worry for her, like you do all the others but with Cassie it’s different. It’s almost as if…” 

Without looking at Sam he continued to track Cassie’s movements through the gardens saying, “She’s so much like me you know.” 

Sam gazed at Cassie then returned her focus to Daniel who was still watching her adoptive daughter with a protective gaze replying to his last comment, “No I don’t know.” 

His response was a slight nod. She hesitated again uncertain before continuing, “Tell me something. How did you become… I mean how…? Never mind.” 

Daniel turned his gaze towards her then as he responded, “How did I get here?” 

She nodded and Daniel answered, “My mother and father were killed when I was very young, an accident while on a dig in Sudan.” 

“An accident?” 

“They were both scientists, archaeologists. They had discovered some ruins in Sudan, while exploring them they…died.” 

“So what happened to you?” 

“I ended up being taken under my uncle’s wing. He…raised me, grew angry with me and…sent me away. Layla found me, raised me for a time then I was taken in by an older couple. They were…killed too. When I turned twenty-one I inherited this place from my parents. They had put a clause in their will saying that I couldn’t inherit until then, a way to protect me from people seeking my fortune should they…die. I decided to continue what the Littlefield’s began.” 

“Which was?” 

“Rescuing slaves from their masters, educating them, offering them a place to stay and a new chance at life. It’s my way of repaying them for their kindness. I go to the auctions and I…I can’t save them all so I have to pick and choose. If I had more money I’d save them all, but as you no doubt have noticed I house a lot of people, people who can stay as long as they like. I protect them and offer them the chance that was once offered to me.” 

Sam slowly processed what he was saying tensing as a realization crept in prompting her to say, “You? You were a…?” 

Daniel acted as if he didn’t hear her returning his gaze to her adoptive daughter and choosing to ask, “Why doesn’t she talk? She knows how, but she can’t.” 

Sam gazed at him seeing the pain there as he watched Cassie and answered, “She…saw her parents killed in front of her when she was eight.” 

“Eight,” he only nodded before wrapping his arms protectively around himself prompting Sam to ask, “Are you all right?” 

Daniel paused before admitting, “I was eight when it happened to me too.” 

Sam shivered as she began to see some eerie similarities between his past and that of her adopted daughter’s. She shook her head before continuing, “I took her in and raised her. She’s never spoken though she does know the language she just can’t verbalize. The doctors called it a trauma-induced response. It’s stress related.” 

Daniel closed his eyes briefly feeling the slightest ache in his bad shoulder and nodded as she continued, “She wants to talk I believe, but she’s scared. She…she tries but is unsuccessful. It frustrates her but she doesn’t know how to change it.” 

“She’s still traumatized, you know.” 

“Yes. She fears loss. Anyone she’s ever cared for she’s lost…” 

As Daniel turned his head abruptly she became aware of yet another similarity between he and Cassie: he also feared loss. The instant she saw and recognized it he concealed it again returning his gaze to Cassie. 

He was a definite enigma, a man with so many layers. A man with TOO MANY layers…

 

* *

 

Later… 

“Cassie can I ask you something?” 

The girl nodded smiling. Sam returned the smile before placing a caring hand on her shoulder and asking, “Tell me honestly. How do you feel about our master?” 

She mouthed his name, “Daniel.” 

“Yes, Daniel. Does he…scare you or…?” 

Cassie shook her head, which surprised Sam, “You’re not afraid of him?” 

Again the shake of her head, Sam relaxed more before asking, “Do you…trust him?” 

She nodded shocking Sam again who immediately asked, “Why? Why would you trust him?” 

Cassie held up a finger before retrieving her notepad and writing on it then handing it to Sam. Sam took it and gazed at the words on the page both scared and worried as she did: He has many secrets.

She gazed at Cassie who was watching her expectantly. As Cassie noted the tension in her adoptive mother she gripped Sam’s free hand drawing her gaze before shaking her head no and retrieving the notepad. She continued to scrawl across the pad before handing it back to Sam. 

Sam read the words as her mind filled with questions: No, not bad secrets. He has suffered and understands how we feel. He understands us because of the secrets he hides. 

“What secrets? What secrets does Daniel hide Cassie?” 

She tensed as Cassie focused beyond her smiling and feared they had a visitor. As Daniel approached Cassie surprised her yet again by getting up and hugging him before gripping Daniel’s hand in her own and tugging him to her. 

Daniel flushed before saying, “Uh, she just started…doing that recently. I didn’t…” 

Sam shook her head and silence stretched between them for a span of several long seconds before Daniel broke it, “Wow this is…odd.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry. I heard you and…” 

Without intending to Sam asked, “What secrets?” 

Daniel tensed gazing anxiously at the floor before lifting his eyes to Sam saying, “You’ve been talking I see. What has she told you?” 

That was it? A simple question? No anger, rage, malice, nothing? Shouldn’t he be angry because Cassie was talking about him, had revealed things he obviously intended not to reveal? Where was his anger? His rage? Where was it? 

As if Daniel had been reading her mind he softly said, “You really don’t like me that much, do you? I understand. Believe me I understand more than you’ll ever know. I bought you, to you that means I control you, but Sam that’s not why I bought the two of you.” 

As if Cassie had a sudden insight she thrust the pad in Sam’s hands startling her. When had she…? She gazed at what was written: See I told you. Then glanced at Cassie briefly before looking at Daniel again. 

He continued, “My purpose in purchasing the two of you was, IS only to help you both.” 

“So you say, but I still don’t understand why…and why does Cassie suddenly trust you?” 

“Because she knows more about me than she should. She…she sees a lot for one so young.” 

Sam gazed at Cassie who was now blushing but beaming at the compliment. Sam was amazed by the sight but made herself gaze at Daniel again before managing, “Just what does she know about you?” 

Silence fell between them before Daniel replied, “That my life wasn’t always as easy as people believe it was.” 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” gasping as she realized she snapped at her master, Sam quickly stumbled over an apology that Daniel halted in mid-delivery, “NO! Don’t apologize to me. You’re entitled to do as you wish that includes speaking to me as you wish.” 

Feeling frustrated she squeaked, “But why?” 

“Because that’s what I want from you.” 

“What?” 

“To become the person you should be, not the person another molds you into.” 

She fell silent uncertain how to respond to that statement, finding she didn’t know what else to say. Daniel filled the awkward silence yet again, “I told you like I tell everyone I bring here that this is a sanctuary, a place to heal, to grow, to mature, to become the person you are meant to be not the person another wants you to be. You can stay here if you like or leave if you so choose. You can leave at any time and I won’t hunt you down. No one will. You’re free. If you choose to stay you’re still free. All I ask in return is to respect the others. If you see someone struggling or in need of aid help them. We work together here, as a team. These people are not my slaves. They are my friends. At one time they were slaves then I rescued them. Now they are family. They stay because they want to. They stay because that’s what they WANT to do. Many have left and are doing well. If they need finances I send them what I can, some never contact me again while others always do. It’s their choice, their decision. I gave them that opportunity. I gave them that choice and I ask nothing in return.” 

“But why? I don’t… No one would do what you’re doing unless…” 

“They’ve been there themselves and understand what it’s like.” 

“Exactly and you…” 

“What?” 

“Well you never… You…” 

“The truth is you don’t know because you don’t know me. You don’t understand me. You don’t know and that is where you and Cassie are different because she knows. She knows what my life was like. She knows. She understands why I do what I do for others. You on the other hand don’t and never took the time to learn, but that’s okay. I understand and…” 

“NO! How can you understand? HOW? You’ve never been beaten, never been lashed for insubordination or struggled to find food, to stay warm. You’ve never gone without clothes or shelter… You’ve never been stripped of everything, stripped bear…” 

She felt Cassie’s hands on her and looked at Cassie who was shaking her head violently. She didn’t understand and turned back continuing, “You’ve never been tied down, forced to endure another touching you, pawing at you, demanding things you refuse to yield… You’ve never been robbed of your dignity, your name, your title…NEVER!” 

Daniel nodded as he noticed the anger beginning to dissipate in Sam and when she was able to hear him again he asked one simple question that lingered between them with a haunting intensity, “Haven’t I?” 

He then turned and walked away leaving Sam to gape at his retreating back. She was shocked, stunned actually and had no idea how to react to what had just occurred. As if Cassie sensed the inner turmoil now gripping her step-mother she hugged her smiling when Sam gazed at her unable to speak of what she was presently experiencing. Instead she uttered three soft words, “Thank you Cassie,” before they headed to the dining room for supper.

 

* *

 

_As consciousness returned he tensed recalling the events that had taken place prior to now. He remained still barely breathing, afraid to move much as he had done when in his uncle’s care…when in his uncle’s…? SHIT!_

_He tensed further becoming suddenly aware of his present state of undress. He unconsciously yanked on his wrists hearing the clanking sound of metal hitting metal and feeling the sudden all too familiar dip in the mattress beside him as the one with him lowered to it before brushing a hand across his face and breathlessly saying, “Still beautiful, so, so beautiful. I’ve missed you Danny, so, so much.”_

_As the nickname entered the still air Daniel felt as if ice suddenly encompassed his heart squeezing the breath out of him and making speech nearly impossible. All he could manage was a soft quiet, “No…no, no, no…”_

_“Hmm running from your master is a crime dear sweet Danny, didn’t you know that? Lomax is no doubt still searching for you, but I found you first and now? Now we can finish what we began so many years ago…”_

_He kept his eyes closed focusing on trying to calm his breathing and relax. If he could calm then he could think and that was better than just lying here waiting for the inevitable touches and strokes that would no doubt quickly lead to rape. Oh God, he had to get away. He had to. Why? Why out of all those whose paths he could have crossed did he have to come across that of Frank Jackson’s? Why? Why the uncle who wanted nothing more than to own him, control him and steal his inheritance out from under him? Why?_

_He flinched as he felt lips hard and demanding press against his own and automatically reacted by jerking away. He expected blows next, that was his uncle’s usual means of coercion and control, to beat him when he refused to comply, to restrict his freedom when he refused to yield. Instead laughter filled the air around him, cold manic laughter that made his fear triple in its intensity reminding him of the last time he had heard it…_

_Their last encounter had been intense. His uncle had beaten him and laughed as he forced him to crawl to the bathroom, of course as battered as he had been there was no way he could have walked even if he had tried. After that he was allowed little time to adjust as he was handed over to the auctioneer to be presented to a room full of men all wanting to purchase new slaves for their labor camps. He had heard that manic laughter then as his uncle stood back stage watching him take his first step onto the auction block. After that day he never saw his uncle again until he was grabbed and dragged here. Now, now he laid spread eagled on his back, chained to the bed hand and foot, naked, as his uncle no doubt ogled him from head to toe. He wanted to retch, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kill, he needed to escape for if he didn’t he knew what his fate would soon become._

Daniel jolted awake, a scream on the edge of his lips, his breathing rapid and a thin layer of sweat covering his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to regain a normal breathing pattern while trying to assess his present situation. As he began to relax he became aware that he was sitting upright, no chains encompassed his wrists or ankles and clothes still remained on his body. He drew in a calming breath before daring to open his eyes feeling relief wash through him as he recognized the now dimmed interior of his own room. A dream, it had been another dream this time brought on no doubt by the discussion he and Sam had shared earlier in the evening. She had asked him how he could possibly understand her if he had never been tied down or forced to endure another’s touch upon his body. Had she known about the nightmare that was his childhood she would have never accused him, for he knew what it was like to be made to submit to another, to be forced to accept another’s touch, another’s demands. He knew so well what it was like to be forced to give your body, yourself to another or face death for refusing. He knew all too well what those experiences were like, but he couldn’t tell her that. He couldn’t tell anyone that. Only one person knew, one person that still drew breath knew of his checkered past. She was the only one who knew all his secrets and he was determined to keep it that way. No one else needed to know and no one else ever would. Those secrets would stay buried in him and they would die with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched him thinking of what they had discussed so recently. In that discussion the master had implied that he had been where she was, that he knew what it felt like to be robbed of dignity and identity. How could he know what that was like? How? He had said that Cassie knew and trusted him because of what she knew about him. He had suffered and she knew but how? How could she know that? 

What happened to him in his past? Had he really been through trauma or was that just a ploy to get her to trust him? She couldn’t trust men. They weren’t trustworthy. They always took what they wanted and never gave anything in return, but Daniel Jackson was different. She was sure of it and that scared her even more because he was unlike any other man she had ever met. He was…nice and he was kind. He seemed to actually care and that was so unexpected, so very different from what she expected. She didn’t know how to deal with that, with him, because he was so unlike any man she had ever met. 

Shaking her head she watched as he approached Jack O’Neill. Him she didn’t know very well. He rarely spoke with her or the others. He seemed like a loner, one who kept people always at a distance never allowing anyone to get close to him…except Daniel Jackson. Why? Why was he the exception to the rule? Why was he the one the silent man spoke with always? She watched them now as they spoke, the discussion appeared serious and disturbing to both men. As she saw her master pale she wondered what had been said to create the intense reaction. She continued to watch wondering what was being said and sensing the tension building as O’Neill seemed to now be crowding her master. As she noticed the increase in his discomfort she grew even more disturbed knowing, sensing the conversation was extremely intense and very important, but what was being said and why did both men seem to be so greatly disturbed?

 

* *

 

“You have a question you’ve been wanting to ask me Jack, so just ask it.” 

He hesitated knowing the reaction he’d get the moment he released the question and dreading it but the need to know fueled his desire to seek the answer, “Why does a nickname bother you?” 

Daniel tensed unprepared for that particular question. He knew Jack had wanted to know something but wouldn’t ask it, so he decided to urge him to do so. The last thing he expected was a question about his nickname. He jerked his head up in surprise feeling ill in response as Jack said, “Why don’t you like to be called Danny?” 

Jack watched noticing the sudden sickly pallor of Daniel’s face. Again he received a disturbing reaction to the nickname, but he so wanted to know just why it made the man react so…intensely. He took a step towards Daniel noting how the man took a step back, retreating. What? He reached out drawing the man’s hand into his as he stepped closer, crowding Daniel wanting, needing his question answered. 

Daniel reacted immediately placing his left hand against Jack’s chest prepared to push him away or at least keep him at arms length. As Jack took another step towards him this time invading his personal space Daniel found his body freezing. He couldn’t move except to place his hand firmly against Jack’s chest. As the man leaned closer softly prodding, “Why does it bother you so much?” Daniel could feel his warm breath. He swallowed hard feeling fear and nervousness pump throughout his body. He was scared but still he couldn’t move. He never allowed someone to get as physically close as Jack now was for more than a few scant seconds, so why was Jack different? 

As Jack’s breath continued to bathe his cheek Daniel became aware of the hot tingle within that seemed to begin at the root of his manhood. SHIT! He was attracted to Jack! No, no that was… Of course he knew it to be true but managed to keep at a distance…until now. Now Jack was before him hovering close enough to kiss him…or hurt him. Close enough to hurt him? That realization made him speak, “Jack please stop.” 

“Stop what?” 

“I don’t… I… You’re too close.” 

Too close? What a stupid thing to say! Great. He sounded like a moron. Too close? What the hell was he doing? 

He nervously licked his lips staring intently at Jack frozen in place, uncertain as to just what the man was thinking. He tensed further as Jack voiced the question still echoing in his own mind, “Too close?” 

“Yes, yes please move.” 

“Please move?” 

Jack cocked his head to the left as he leaned towards Daniel fully aware of the desire flaring within as he realized just HOW close he was to Daniel. As the realization sunk in he became physically aware of the man too and his body began responding accordingly. Shit! 

He knew that he should give Daniel his space but couldn’t make his feet comply. Instead he wanted to kiss the man, to kiss those soft moist stubborn lips into silence. Without thought he started to respond to his body’s needs and leaned in prepared to capture Daniel’s lips in his own. 

Daniel felt his breath hitch aware that Jack was going to kiss him, knowing he needed to halt it but not wanting to do so. No. He wanted this so badly, wanted to feel the soft pressure of those lips on his, wanted to be caught up in the sparks he was certain would be present upon the contact and wanted to be held so close, so tightly in those strong arms, but he also wanted to run. He wanted to run fast and far, as far away as he could possibly get from this man, this man who could both hurt him and love him, this man who could overpower him… 

He felt his fear build as that realization struck and started pushing Jack away but not before Jack brushed his lips ever so softly across his own making his body flood with warmth, making him cry out as he pulled back. Shit, he was practically panting! What the fuck? He licked his lips aware of the heat now caressing his face and of the feeling of longing that light pressure fueled within. He wanted to be kissed again longer, harder, deeper… 

He shook his head attempting to clear it from the fog now enveloping it managing to release a breathless question, “What was it you wanted to know again?” 

“Don’t remember,” with that said Jack again captured Daniel’s lips in his own deepening the kiss and drawing a soft moan from the man before him as he did so. As he broke the kiss a second time both began gasping for air, shocked by their responses to one another and both afraid of what it meant. 

Daniel was the first to place distance between them managing a quick, “I have to go,” and turning before Jack halted his retreat by uttering his name. Daniel closed his eyes keeping his back to Jack who asked, “After that? After what just happened you have to leave?” 

“Yes Jack.” 

“Well shouldn’t we, I don’t know maybe TALK about this?” 

Silence answered his question, which turned his desire rapidly into anger, but why was he getting so angry all of a sudden? He snapped, “Didn’t that mean anything to you?” 

“Yes it did Jack, that’s WHY I have to leave.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because it scares me… YOU scare me.” 

With that said Daniel left. Jack stared after him in shock. He was completely unprepared for that confession and had no idea how to react to it. Without thought he set off in search of Layla and upon finding her he announced much louder than intended, “Just what the hell happened to him?” 

Layla turned surprised by the sudden intrusion and shocked by the directness of the question. She turned to face Jack knowing whom he was asking about but choosing to act ignorant of the fact as she casually greeted, “Well hello Jack. How are you?” 

“Tell me.” 

“Tell you? Just what would you like me to tell you Jack?” 

“What happened to him?” 

“Why whomever do you mean?” 

Feeling irritated Jack snapped, “Daniel. You know damned well I mean Daniel!” 

She gazed at him intently before nodding and answering, “So I do. Why don’t you start by telling me what happened to send you on a direct path to me demanding what happened to him?” 

Still feeling irritated Jack gritted his teeth before continuing, “I came to you because you know him better than anyone else.” 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” 

“What happened to him?” 

“What happened between the two of you?” 

“I, he… We…” 

She nodded, understanding already appearing in her eyes. She knew, somehow she knew what had happened already. How the hell…? 

“I raised him Jack, of course I know what happened. The two of you couldn’t speak of how you feel for one another so one of you acted on it. I’m guessing that was you?” 

She looked at him questioningly before continuing, “Yes, it was you and he took off.” 

“He said I scared him…that it scared him.” 

“And it does Jack, more than you’ll ever know. It scares him to death to allow someone that close, to allow someone to touch him as you no doubt have.” 

“All we did was kiss, nothing else…” 

“That’s why he’s afraid Jack. He wants you. He desires you. I believe he even loves you, but he’s scared to death of you.” 

“Why? WHY?” 

“Because you have power over him.” 

“WHAT? That’s the stupidest…” 

“It may seem stupid to you, to one who hasn’t suffered like he has but this isn’t you we’re talking about Jack, this is DANIEL and I assure you his life was not easy. He has a lot of demons in the closet, Jack. He has a lot of healing to do. He’s been hurt. He’s been used. He’s been abused. He has suffered things no one would believe but still he remains strong, steadfast and determined…” 

“What did happen to him?” 

“A lot of things that shouldn’t have.” 

“A lot of things that…that doesn’t answer my question!” 

“No, not in the detail you would like, but it does answer your question Jack.” 

“Tell me what happened to him.” 

“It’s not my place to tell you what has happened to him. It’s his place Jack.” 

“He’ll never tell me…” 

“He may never tell you, but do you really need to know?” 

“YES!” 

“Why?” 

“Because…because…” 

“Because why?” 

“I… I… Please tell me.” 

“All you really need to know is that he has suffered. He has had a very hard difficult life. He has demons in the closet that still need slain, you don’t need to know anything else.” 

“Why?” 

“Because that should be enough, Jack. If you love him that HAS to be enough.” 

“But what if it’s not?” 

“Then you risk losing him.” 

“How?” 

“You cannot force someone to tell you of their past. The decision is theirs to make. It has to be THEIR decision.” 

“But why?” 

“Jack, you don’t need me to answer that question. You already know the answer.” 

Lowering his head and sighing loudly he replied, “I suppose I do. Thank you.” 

He turned to leave when Layla stopped him, “Jack I will tell you this. When Daniel loves it is with his whole heart, his whole soul, his WHOLE being that he loves. It is a great gift that he offers. Please don’t make him regret giving that gift to you.” 

“But he hasn’t…” 

“Hasn’t he?” 

She left letting those final words permeate the air, giving Jack the answer he already knew. Daniel already loved him but fear and the ghosts of his past were holding him back, so he had a choice to make: walk away from Daniel Jackson, from the man who had purchased him, the man who was his master and whom he vowed to hate or stay with him, love him, care for him, comfort him and help him to conquer the demons that held him back. He should leave, after all Daniel had claimed numerous times that he was free to leave at ANY time, but if he walked out on Daniel Jackson now he’d lose something, someone far more precious than his foolish pride because though he vowed to hate and despise his master he knew now that was no longer true, for his master not only held him but he held his heart in his hands and if he walked out on Daniel Jackson now…his heart would be forever severed from his body.

 

* *

 

He knew he was being childish going to extreme lengths to avoid Jack O’Neill. He knew it but wasn’t sure if he could face the man again, not after their last meeting, not after that kiss that brought him to life and made him ache, made him long to become more to Jack than just an acquaintance. He tried desperately to avoid him knowing it was silly and feeling so ridiculous but he couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t ready to face Jack, not yet. He wasn’t ready to… 

“We need to talk, Daniel.” 

He jerked his head up shocked and startled by the voice tensing further when he saw the owner of that voice. Almost instantly heat began to build within, desire started to sing through his veins and he felt breathless. He felt the longing within, the need to respond to that voice, to go to the one speaking to him fill him. He cleared his throat swallowing hard before managing, “About what?” 

As the man stepped towards him he knew he should run fast and far. He had to keep distance between them because when they were close to one another… 

“About this.” 

Daniel managed to squeak out a tiny, “What?” before hands, his hands were on his arms, his breath again bathing his cheek as Jack O’Neill hovered scant inches from him their lips so close as Jack gazed deeply into his eyes continuing, “About us. About what’s happening between us.” 

Daniel felt the urge to capture those supple lips, knew all he had to do was lean forward and he’d feel those moist soft lips against his own. He inhaled shakily finding he wanted to push Jack away but unable to move as he nervously flicked his tongue across his lower lip before answering huskily, “Nothing’s happening…” all the while his body was singing, aching, craving, needing and wanting. His body was reacting so intensely to the man so close and as he attempted to regain control of his senses Jack leaned in for the kill pressing his lips firmly against his own making Daniel inadvertently moan before pressing in closer to Jack feeling the strength in the man as he wrapped his arms around him holding him so close, so safe in his embrace. 

As the kiss deepened Daniel’s body began to tense and images began to dance before his eyes taunting him. He released a choked scream as he closed his eyes and felt the shackles on his wrists as they tightened, saw in his mind’s eye how he yanked desperately against them, felt the panic when he realized he was trapped with no escape and shuddered as arms that had felt so relaxed now felt like they were imprisoning him. He broke the kiss tearing himself away from Jack, shoving him away and staring in surprise as he noticed who was now with him. Jack, Jack was with him and he had thought…oh God! He wrapped his arms around himself tightly in a self comforting gesture trying to ward off the sudden chills that had found him, trying to recall what they had been talking about and when it came to him he managed to force out a tense, “Talk about what Jack?” 

Jack stared at him shocked and confused by the reactions, the mixed signals Daniel was letting off. One minute he seemed fine, normal, responsive and the next minute he was afraid, edgy and nervous as hell. What the hell just happened? 

Jack shook his head before managing a reply, “This. We need to talk about this…the attraction between us.” 

“What…what attraction?” 

Shaking his head in frustration Jack began, “Don’t play this off Daniel. You know what I’m talking about.” 

Daniel shook his head unable to deny what was so obviously present. Jack approached softening his voice as he continued, “You may say there’s nothing here between us. You may even deny that you feel anything for me but you’d be lying to yourself Dan…” 

“DANIEL!” 

“Daniel you’d be lying to yourself.” 

“Why do you always call me by that…that name?” 

“You’re changing the subject.” 

“No. No I’m not. I hate that name why…why do you have to use it. I hate it!” 

“Daniel, don’t do this.” 

“Do what Jack?” 

“Try to avoid this, try to ignore your feelings for me. Don’t.” 

“Jack I can’t…I can’t do… You don’t understand. I can’t…I can’t fall in love.” 

“I’d say you’re already in love, Daniel. With me.” 

“No. No it wouldn’t…it could never work.” 

“And why not?” 

“Because I could never give you what you want.” 

Jack gently grasped Daniel’s upper arms softening his voice further staring intently into his eyes as he confessed, “What I want Daniel Jackson is you. I want you. No other, only you.” 

“But Jack…” 

“No. NO! I…this isn’t easy for me but it is the truth. I want you Daniel and not for a few hours or days. I want you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened and he yanked free as he snapped, “Well you can’t have me! I’m not something to be owned or possessed! You can’t have me! He couldn’t have me and you can’t have me! I won’t allow it! I won’t!” 

“I love you Daniel.” 

Daniel froze staring at Jack in shock feeling both euphoric and sad at the same time not sure what to say, fishing for words before managing, “You…really? You…you don’t just want to own me?” 

“Own you? What? No. No. I love you. When you love someone you don’t own them, you don’t. What would ever make you think that Daniel?” 

“I…I need… I need some space. Please I…” 

“Daniel, don’t do this. Don’t run away from us, from this.” 

Daniel halted before continuing, “I’m not running. I’m…I’m adjusting. You don’t understand. I… No one’s ever, well Layla but…you…and my parents but you… I… You don’t understand Jack. There’s so much more you don’t know about me, so much, so, so much… I, you… I…” 

“Daniel I don’t care about that. I love you…” 

“And I can’t do this not here, not now. I…I just can’t. I’m sorry Jack…so, so sorry.” 

With those words uttered Daniel felt the sadness overwhelm him and the pain in his heart consume him. He couldn’t give Jack O’Neill what he wanted. He just couldn’t, for that meant sacrificing too much, that meant sacrificing his heart, that meant sacrificing himself and he wasn’t sure if he could ever do that. He had made a vow that he would never love again because it hurt too much to love. Everyone he had ever loved went away and left him alone. He didn’t think he could bear the loss of another he loved dearly and that admission nearly crushed him as he felt as if his heart were being torn right out of his chest. He felt a lone tear slip down his cheek and quickly dashed it away before turning to leave certain Jack uttered his name again but unable to respond. Instead he walked away seeking solace as his heart continued to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

 

* *

 

It was several hours before she came to him. He knew she would find him eventually for she knew every one of his havens. She knew him so well. He wanted to leave, to escape, to get away for he wasn’t yet ready to face another but she was a stubborn woman and chose to approach him pressing a hand beneath his chin as she urged him to look at her before saying his name. He slowly raised his head and gazed into her worry filled eyes as she said, “He came to me earlier wanting to know where you were. He said he needed to speak with you, that things…happened and he wanted to talk about them.” 

“I…I know.” 

“He loves you very much, Daniel, and he fears he hurt you.” 

“No, no he wasn’t the one who… He wasn’t the one.” 

She nodded before continuing, “You can’t spend the rest of your days running from him, you know? He will pursue you.” 

He wanted to deny her words, to tell her she was wrong but knew that Jack O’Neill would probably pursue him into the fiery depths of hell if needs be and that knowledge alone terrified him. He shook his head before uttering a soft, “Why?” 

“Because he believes you are worth fighting for Daniel. It was hard for him to admit his true feelings for you. He’s fought it for so long, fought the attraction, fought the yearning, fought so hard but in the end he couldn’t deny how he feels about you. He… In the end he couldn’t deny what he knew was already in his heart. It took a lot of strength, a lot of courage for him to make such an admission…” 

“And I ran from him like a coward, Layla, like a coward.” 

Sensing the depth of Daniel’s sorrow and pain she pulled him into her arms holding him close as she said, “To love is a big risk for you. You are so very afraid that you will lose all those who love you. Perhaps you may even believe that you are cursed, but you are not. If you were then you would have lost me long ago. I’m still here Daniel and Jack is still here. We aren’t going any where and you cannot put your life on hold forever because of a past that you could not avoid. You love him as much as he loves you so go to him, tell him, allow him into your heart Daniel.” 

He swallowed hard staring vacantly at the darkness beyond as he clung to Layla as she did to him. He knew that she was right but he was so afraid and so scared. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall refusing to allow them escape as he managed “But what if I can’t do that Layla? What if I can’t allow him entrance? What if… Layla I can barely tolerate another’s touch. How, how am I supposed to tolerate his?” 

“By trusting him, by trusting in him, by believing that he won’t harm you as you fear. It won’t be easy, Daniel, but ask yourself can you live the rest of your life knowing that your heart is with another, one you denied, one you pushed away? Can you live the rest of your life knowing that you have allowed someone you love to get away because of fear? Can you do that, Daniel?” 

He remained silent unable to answer her question for he knew what it would be already: he would die of a broken heart. He would die knowing that his love was forever placed in the hands of one he drove away. He couldn’t live like that, could he? Knowing that he loved someone he could never have, someone he might never see again? Could he live out the rest of his days without his heart? He licked his lips and swallowed harder as he managed to utter softly, “What do I do, Layla? What can I do?” 

“You can go to him and tell him how you feel.” 

“No I can’t. I’m…I’m… I can’t tell him…” 

“He will understand, Daniel.” 

“Will he?” 

“He loves you, Daniel. He will understand.” 

“But, but…” 

“Go to him, Daniel. Don’t let your happiness walk out the door. You deserve to love and be loved in return. You deserve to be happy. Don’t let your uncle steal that from you as well.” 

Tensing upon the mention of his uncle Daniel felt sudden anger enter that his uncle could still haunt him, still control him from the grave. Layla was right. He had to fight, to fight for what he wanted and he had to do so soon for if he failed he would never forgive himself. 

 

* *

 

_No, no, no, NO! He screamed loudly in his head. Please no, not again. Please!_

_He struggled to keep silent and still, as still as a statue as he heard his bedroom door swooshing across the carpet. He was no longer alone and he wanted to scream. Instead he forced himself to focus on calming his breathing, on keeping it even and deep, on remaining still upon the bed gripping the covers to him self as he lay curled inward on himself. Maybe if he made himself appear asleep, appear smaller it wouldn’t happen again. Maybe if he just pretended then he’d be left alone tonight, maybe…_

_He continued to focus on keeping his breathing even while inside, inside he was screaming. As he felt the dip in the bed beside him he knew he was no longer alone. No. God no! Surely he’d be left alone, surely! Please God! Surely he wouldn’t…not when he was asleep, surely._

_He tensed as a hand touched his arm trying desperately to maintain the false air of being asleep. As the one now with him pressed a kiss to his cheek he wanted to scream, tried to scream, opened his mouth to scream but found that he remained silent for who would hear him? He was alone. He had no where to go, no one who cared for him. Oh sure his uncle claimed to care but the things he did, the things he said…_

_“I’m so sorry Danny…”_

_He tensed further as the false apologies started, the precursor to the hell he’d soon have to endure. God why? Why would he bother? Didn’t he realize that he was fast asleep? Why would he still…? WHY?_

Daniel jerked upright in his bed unaware that he had screamed loudly and quickly wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to provide self-comfort. He swallowed hard, clenching his eyes tightly shut as he rocked slightly, nearly screaming again as his door flew open. He snapped his eyes open, and upon seeing Layla relaxed immediately. 

Layla had heard him cry out and knew that he had been dreaming again so she quickly made her way to his room, upon seeing him she rushed to his side pulling him into her arms hushing him and asking softly, “Are you all right Daniel?” 

He swallowed hard clinging to her as he managed to regain his voice and answered, “Um yeah. Yes. Why are…why are you here?” 

“I heard you cry out.” 

“I didn’t…” 

“Yes you did.” 

“But…” 

“I knew that it was you, that you were dreaming again.” 

Daniel shook his head as he muttered, “Remembering Layla, I was remembering.” 

She held him close softly inquiring, “What were you dreaming of?” 

Unable to look at her Daniel forced out, “Things…the things he did to me at…at night. Layla why…why am I dreaming, remembering again? I don’t want to remember.” 

She held him tighter gently rocking him aware that the motion would soothe him. She gentled her voice further as she answered, “Because you are in love, but too afraid to surrender your heart, little one.” 

“What? No, no I’m not…” 

“Oh Daniel I know. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it when you look at him. You love him. You love him very much.” 

“No, no I don’t…I don’t love…” 

“Oh yes you do Daniel, yes you do. I can tell. You are deeply in love and are so very afraid.” 

“Afraid? Of what?” 

“That he will hurt you as your uncle did. He won’t Daniel. They are two very different people your Jack and he.” 

“My…my Jack?” 

“Yes.” 

Feeling a shudder run through him as he softly hissed she increased her gentle rocking knowing, sensing he was still half trapped in the dream he was having. She listened to him aware that he still clung to her and had since buried his head against her. She closed her eyes sensing his vulnerability. The memory was too fresh. He was having difficulty settling and forgetting. She refused to yield her hold so familiar with his reactions to disturbing memories that she knew what to do, what to say to help him through them. He would remain silent for several more minutes trying to forget, trying to file the newest memory away. Unable to stop it from playing through his head in vivid techno color, unable to stop the dream where he had awoke, for it was no dream he had had but a memory, another flashback and unfortunately for Daniel flashbacks were very real to him. As she felt another shudder run through his stiff body she became aware that he had since drawn his legs towards his chest attempting to curl and collapse inward on himself, an old defense she knew all too well. 

Next she became aware of the slight dampness against her. He had shed a few tears though her poor Daniel rarely cried. She feared he had forgotten how to do so long ago. Too determined to show, to prove to everyone that he was strong and that he could survive anything. He would speak soon she knew he would. 

As if on cue he turned his head still clinging to her, still curled inward on himself as he managed, “I hated him. I hated what he did to me, what he put me through. I…I don’t want to remember. I don’t need to remember. I, Jack… I,” quieting his voice he began to speak one of his fears aloud, “Layla what if I can’t do it?” 

“Do what little one?” 

“Give him my heart, surrender to him, allow him to comfort me as you so easily do… I fear… I’m afraid of…of being hurt, being used, being abused again. Do you think Jack…?” 

“Oh no. No little one, no I don’t believe he would ever raise a hand against you. No.” 

“But if I surrender, allow him to touch me intimately… He could use that against me Layla and I don’t think… I can’t do that again. I can’t allow another to… I can’t Layla. I can’t.” 

“And you won’t have to…” 

“But how can you be so certain? How can I… How?” 

“Trust him Daniel. Trust him and trust in him. Jack loves you very much my precious one. I do not believe you have a need to fear him or his motives.” 

“You always hurt the ones you love…” 

“No Daniel, no. Jack won’t harm you.” 

“But how can you…? How do I…? I want to trust him Layla I do but the memories, the old fears what if they… What if I push him away?” 

“You must tell him.” 

“Tell him? Tell him what Layla that I fear touch, that I could scream or cringe when he touches me, that I love him but fear him?” 

“Yes.” 

“I…I don’t know if I can do that Layla.” 

“You must try.” 

“And if he turns from me then what?” 

“You accept his choice and you move on.” 

“No. It’s too risky, too… No.” 

“Daniel I don’t believe that Jack will leave you.” 

“But he could…” 

“And he won’t. He cares much too much for you. It would destroy him.” 

“No it wouldn’t it…” 

“Daniel do you not know?” 

“Know what?” 

“You hold his heart in your hands. He has already surrendered it to you just as you have given him yours.” 

Daniel fell silent understanding what she was saying and knowing he had to act but afraid to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

He stood tall and so very silent. She had seen him here so many times gazing off into the distance. She often wondered what it was her master saw when he did so. She sensed his pain ran deep and despite her fear of him she felt a need to go to him. She felt drawn to him and wanted to offer comfort, for at times he seemed lost like her. Seeing the similarities between herself and her master made her feel extremely uneasy. She sensed that he knew, that he understood her better than anyone but how? How could he know anything about her or her feelings, especially when he had never suffered as she had? How could he understand her if he had never suffered himself? Perhaps, perhaps she had been much too quick to judge him and perhaps… 

She slid beside him silently, wanting to speak with him, afraid to do so and seemingly unable to put voice to her thoughts so she remained silent aware that yet again they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Shifting nervously she turned her gaze on him. She watched him noticing the way he held his body more compact, the way he gazed ahead not focusing on anything but seemingly unable to look at her. She watched as he licked his lips before shuffling from foot to foot. She was positive he would say nothing but he surprised her, “You once asked me how I could understand you…” 

Sam tensed shaking her head before forcing out, “I had no right I…” 

“No. No. Let me finish.” 

“But…” 

“No. Please?” 

“Um oh…okay. Go…go ahead.” 

Nodding he continued, “You accused me of never having been beaten or lashed for insubordination…” 

“I shouldn’t have.” 

Daniel glanced at her briefly imploring, “Please?” 

She hesitated before nodding as he continued, “You said I never struggled to find food or went without. You said I was never…tied down, forced to endure another touching, pawing, demanding…” 

“Daniel stop.” 

He paused surprised by her usage of his first name. He swallowed hard shaking his head before continuing, “You were wrong.” 

“What?” 

“You were wrong. I…I know how that feels, Sam. I know what it’s like to be made to give yourself, give your body to another to be used.” 

“What? I don’t… I don’t understand.” 

He hesitated swallowing hard knowing he had to continue. He had to talk about it and she had to hear it. She was so lost, so very alone. He sensed that she felt alone, as if she were the only one to have suffered the horrendous effects of assault and rape. He would see her sometimes staring off in the distance her gaze not focused her shoulders slumped. It was at those times he feared she was lost forever. She’d remain so still, so quiet, not moving. Occasionally a stray tear or two would roll down her cheeks but never more than that. She didn’t cry, perhaps she had forgotten how. Her life he sensed was a hard one. She was a survivor like him, only he feared that what had happened to her recently might be the last draw, one could only take so much before they hit the end of their endurance where they wandered past the point of fighting. Where they were ready to give up and surrender. If she did that now she’d be lost and so would Cassie. 

He tried to give her space and distance knowing she needed it hoping it would help but it hadn’t, not much anyway. What she needed was a little help. She needed to know she wasn’t alone, that she wasn’t the only one to have suffered such atrocities and that’s why he had to tell her about his past, why he chose to tell her, so lowering his head and swallowing his fear he began, “My uncle…” 

“Oh God…” 

Continuing as if he hadn’t heard her and knowing if he stopped now he’d never find the courage to speak to her about his past again he revealed, “He did that…to me. Touched me, pawed at me…he, he…he was obsessed with me. I… That’s how they died…protecting me from him. He…he wanted me…he was determined to…to take me.” 

Not wanting to believe him Sam started to protest, “No I don’t…” 

“Believe it, you don’t believe it but it’s true, Sam.” 

“But… No. No. How could…? No one understands!” 

“I do.” 

“But how? How could you possibly…?” 

“Because I’ve been there Sam. I’ve been there.” 

“But…” 

Deciding that it was time to share more of his past with another he continued, “Sam after my parents died my uncle took me in and raised me. He opened his home to me…and chose to entertain himself daily by beating on me. I decided to run from him when I was old enough. I almost succeeded but was recaptured. Upon being returned to my uncle he announced that I was a runaway slave, HIS runaway slave. To punish me for daring to run he forced me to walk the auction block and sold me to the highest bidder…” 

Swallowing hard and uncertain as to how to respond to the newest revelations her “master” was revealing to her Sam questioned, “He sold you? He sold you to…to punish you?” 

“Yes.” 

“For running away?” 

“And refusing his advances.” 

“His advances?” 

“Yes.” 

She wanted to offer comfort but was too afraid and uncertain so she lowered her gaze licking her lips nervously before focusing on him again. 

Daniel glanced at her briefly before continuing, “I was, still am a slave. I’m a runaway slave Sam.” 

“WHAT?” 

“I spent three years with my uncle. Three years of fighting him, resisting him, being hurt by him for senseless crimes he claimed I committed and I spent eight years as an indentured servant to Master Lomax…” 

Sam’s eyes widened before she gasped breathlessly, “Lomax? You…but he’s still… I mean he’s…” 

“He’s still a slave master, Sam. The man who owned me is dead now but the son inherited and kept things running…” 

“But, but that would… I mean he doesn’t just grant his slaves freedom that would make you…” 

“A runaway slave, Sam, that would make me a runaway slave.” 

“But, but I…well um… I…” 

“In the eyes of all those who know how a slave master runs his business I am still a slave, still property. I still belong to him. His son inherited so now I’m the property of his son’s.” 

“But that, that’s just… How, how could you…? I mean…” 

He could see her confusion, her attempt to understand and accept what he was telling her. He could see his admission was creating more questions in her then answers. He watched, waiting, tensing as she glanced at him intently before she said, “That’s why you wear the cloak, isn’t it? To conceal your face, to be ignored and forgotten in a crowd of people, isn’t it? The cloak doesn’t hide scars. It hides your identity. It conceals who you truly are.” 

Daniel only nodded. She continued, “Do you really think you would be recognized. I mean who would…” 

“Sam, come on. Look at me. I’m fair skinned and blue eyed. It’s obvious that I’m not Egyptian. I may know the language, the customs, how to dress, how to carry myself when among them but it’s also obvious that I’m not Egyptian, that alone would draw the attention of many. I already stand out. I look exotic, and that intrigues people.” 

“Exotic?” 

“Like you. To these people we’re exotic because we’re so very different. Most people here are not fair skinned. Most people here don’t have blue eyes. We stand out already. I was with Lomax for eight years, Sam, eight years. In that time I’ve gotten older but I still look as I did then just more distinguished if you would. Older but still I look the same. Lomax rarely sold his slaves once he purchased them. He held onto them. His son still holds onto them. Many that are there would recognize me instantly because even being among them I still looked different. I was accepted, taken care of, protected but they all knew I hadn’t been a slave all my life. Most of those people would protect me but some…some wouldn’t. There are many who could recognize me instantly.” 

“So why are you still here living so close to one who…? Why?” 

“Because this is the last place they’d look for a runaway slave, Sam. I have a reputation for paying high prices for slaves others believe aren’t worth a damn. I pay big bucks to purchase another. I’ll buy those who others deem less worthy of being bought. I also buy some slaves that are high in demand. I pick and choose. It’s very hard to do because there are so many, but I have to decide who needs rescuing the most. The others they respect me because I pay so much, because I purchase so many and because I own so many. They respect me because of the reputation I built so for the most part they leave me alone. They accept the cloak and they tolerate it. The rumor is that my face is horribly disfigured, that I have scars I’m ashamed of so I wear the cloak to conceal them. They accept that explanation fairly easily. They tolerate me and they tolerate the cloak because I’m willing to pay so much for a slave, because I own so many.” 

“But what if someone should come here and…?” 

“They don’t know me. They don’t know what I look like. Some actually fear me. The cloak disturbs some people, has a weird effect on them. Some are frightened by it or uneasy so they don’t visit. Others who are comfortable with the cloak aren’t so comfortable with having to possibly face a man who’s disfigured or severely scarred. It makes people uneasy. They avoid me. Very few appear without first calling and if they tell me they’re going to visit… We work the fields and do up keep. We work as a team, to those who visit nothing seems amiss.” 

“But what if someone ever discovered your true identity?” 

“Then I’d be captured, taken to my master and properly punished. Once the punishment is served then I’d be tortured for information.” 

“What? Wh…why?” 

“Because I helped so many slaves escape their masters. Some of those who live here now are runaway slaves who are still being hunted. They’d torture me for what I know and then kill me, probably put my body on display as an example of what happens to those who aid others and dare to escape their masters. It wouldn’t be pretty.” 

“Doesn’t that scare you?” 

“Well yes but I know what could happen. It’s the risk I take in doing as I am. I take many precautions to protect and guard the identities of those who live here, who I’ve rescued so that they won’t ever be found again. Only I would suffer. The others would be free and I’ll die protecting everyone here.” 

Sam didn’t know what to say to that. She could see now that he was speaking the truth. He’d die protecting those he rescued. He’d be tortured to death but would never give over the information his tormentors wanted. 

He was walking a mighty fine line and risking a lot, and all to offer slaves a chance at a new life…

 

* * * *

 

One Week Later… 

He stood gazing out the window not focusing on anything in particular, wondering if he had made a mistake telling Daniel how he truly felt about him. Since that day he had seen very little of the man certain he was attempting avoidance. It disturbed him more than a little those last words Daniel spoke with such sorrow and despair. Daniel couldn’t accept what he had told him, but why? Why couldn’t he? 

He remembered speaking with Layla afterwards. She too had sounded sad and disturbed by what had occurred. She had said it could take time, lots of time, for Daniel to accept his words and accept him but to not become upset because it wasn’t his fault nor Daniel’s. The fault fell on someone else, on someone else but who was that someone and what had they done to Daniel to make him so afraid of being loved by another? 

Shaking his head he sighed heavily. As he approached Daniel’s room he was nervous. He needed to speak with him but hesitated. As he drew to a stop outside the room he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and slowly pushed it open halting only when he noticed Daniel was pulling on a shirt. He swallowed convulsively as he gazed upon the man’s backside noting the distinct marks that crisscrossed it before the shirt slid completely into place. Without thought he quietly pulled the door back shut before slipping on down the hall waiting until he was far enough away before allowing the full impact of seeing those marks hit him. He clenched his eyes tightly shut knowing what had created them and determined to keep silent about his newest discovery. If Daniel wanted to speak of them he would, but he’d do so when HE was ready, not before. Nodding his head in silent affirmation he continued to his own room determined to remain silent about his newest discovery and knowing instinctively that Daniel Jackson had truly suffered in his lifetime. 

It took him several days before he regained the courage to again make his way to Daniel’s room and this time he WOULD speak with the man. Arriving at his destination he controlled his features and reached for the door noting that it was slightly ajar. His hand briefly shook as he recalled the sight he had beheld the last time he came upon this particular door ajar. Swallowing hard he pushed back the image and knocked hearing a quiet prompt he entered. The occupant of the room turned gazing at him before softly uttering, “Jack.” 

He nodded before saying, “We need to talk Daniel” and braced himself for rejection, pausing when Daniel only quietly replied, “I know.” 

Surprised and caught off guard by the remark all he could manage was a strained, “What?” 

“Come here Jack.” 

“Are you…?” 

Daniel inclined his head as he entreated, “Please.” 

Nodding he turned and closed the door before approaching and settling beside Daniel unsure of how to proceed. 

As they sat side by side a lengthy silence slipped between them. He gazed at Daniel silently imploring him to speak, to say what was on his mind but the man did nothing except stare at the floor. As long seconds stretched into minutes Jack grew certain that Daniel wouldn’t speak and opted for offering him an out, “I’ll…I’ll come back…” 

Instantly Daniel reached out grasping his hand while requesting, “No please. Please don’t go.” 

Jack gazed worriedly at the man then nodded as he uttered, “Okay. So…?” 

Daniel hesitated only a few moments before speaking in a hushed whisper as he confessed, “I…I love you too.” 

“What?” 

He turned then staring intently into Jack’s eyes before continuing, “But please don’t you hurt me, Jack.” 

His throat constricted as he gazed into eyes of crystal blue and saw uncertainty there. He softened his voice reassuring, “I could never hurt you Daniel. Never.” 

Daniel abruptly broke eye contact forcing out, “I’ve heard those words before Jack and they were a lie.” 

Inhaling sharply he controlled his reaction to the confession as he reaffirmed in a softer voice, “Well I’m not lying, Daniel. I would never hurt you. I couldn’t bear to see you in any amount of pain. It would hurt me too much…” 

Daniel returned his gaze and Jack held his breath noting the way Daniel’s eyes were now glistening brightly with unshed tears as he softly uttered, “Can you keep that promise Jack?” 

“Yes Daniel I can.” 

Daniel continued to gaze at him and as Jack returned the gaze he read so much in those eyes: fear, pain, hope, mistrust, love they were all present in one shade or another and he vowed to never hurt Daniel the way he no doubt had been hurt in the past. He would die before he hurt Daniel and to that he would hold. 

Daniel having noticed the truth in Jack’s eyes as he spoke those words chose to nod before quietly saying, “Then there’s something you should know.” 

Jack tensed afraid and uncertain of just what Daniel had a need to tell him. He found he couldn’t speak as his throat constricted more so he simply nodded. 

Daniel continued, “This isn’t easy for me to say and won’t be easy for you to hear but if we are planning to give this…relationship a chance you have to be told.” 

“Of what?” 

“Of why I…why it’s so hard for me to… You just need to know Jack.” 

“Okay Daniel okay.” 

“Um… I, um… I don’t know how to begin.” 

“That’s okay. Take your time. I’m not going any where.” 

Daniel pinned him with an astute gaze as he said with certainty, “You may after you hear what I have to say Jack.” 

Silence settled between them once more stretching before Daniel broke it, “When I was younger I, my parents were killed and I…I was taken in by another who…hurt me often. He…the things he did created a deep fear in me of…of being touched, Jack. I…I can barely tolerate another’s touch upon my body…” 

“But Layla…” 

“With Layla it’s different.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Because she raised me I…she… I don’t fear her touch. I’m not afraid of her because I know she’ll never hurt me…not intentionally. Others however…” 

Nodding in understanding Jack asked another question finding he needed it answered, “Is he the only one who ever…?” 

“No. No Jack but he’s the reason we need to have this discussion. You need to know that things will have to move very slowly. I have to… I have some adjusting I have to do. I…I could freeze on you at any moment especially if we decide to take this…relationship towards intimacy. I need you to know that it’s not your fault and to expect…things won’t be easy.” 

“I understand.” 

“Do you? My normal response to touch is to scream Jack, to scream, to fight, to lash out, to yank away, to cringe… It, I’m…I’m afraid of it Jack and not just a little. It’s not something that will be easily overcome. It’s been well ingrained in me Jack to expect physical touch of any kind to hurt, to be painful, to be dangerous and unsafe. I…to get beyond my defenses isn’t going to be easy for you…” 

“You don’t trust me.” 

“Oh I trust you but only to a certain extent. You need to understand Jack this has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me, with my past, with him. I want to trust your touch but it’s very difficult to… I don’t know how I’ll react to it. I…I don’t know if you holding me will trigger panic or if you kissing me will trigger…screaming. I…I don’t know Jack. One day I may be fine, normal and the next day I may cower from you. I just don’t know. The question is can you handle that? Can you accept that is a part of me? Can you be there for me even if I pull away from you in the night or shove you away in fear, or cower from your upraised hand? Can you tolerate, or rather can you handle that Jack? Can you accept me for who I am? Can you accept all of me? Can you love me for who I am Jack because if you can’t, if you can’t then we need to end this relationship right here, right now.” 

Reaching out to gently cup Daniel’s face he nodded answering, “Yes I can Daniel.” 

Daniel flinched more from surprise than fear unsure of what to say next and opting for, “Don’t lie to me Jack. If you’re not all right with this I’ll understand, but don’t you lie to me. Please.” 

Seeing Daniel’s vulnerability Jack knew that lying now would destroy any chance of having anything with Daniel and vowed, “I’m not lying to you, Daniel. I love you. I love ALL of you. I love you and I don’t intend to leave you so you had better get used to me because I’m not going any where without you.”

Licking his lips nervously wanting to trust but afraid to he replied, “Don’t make me regret this Jack, please. I can’t handle it.” 

Softening his voice further Jack leaned over and pulled Daniel against him wrapping one arm around him while reaching up to cup Daniel’s now downcast face in the other. When Daniel glanced shyly up Jack smiled saying, “You won’t Daniel. You won’t.” 

“Jack I’ve been alone most of my life having to rely on myself to get through some of the hardest parts of it. I’ve been hurt Jack. I’ve been hurt terribly. I…I don’t let anyone get too close. It’s too dangerous to let people get close to you. It makes you vulnerable, susceptible, exposed… I… Things won’t be easy Jack. I… You have to understand that and you have to accept it.” 

“And I’ve already told you I would, that I am. I love you Daniel. I don’t know how else to tell you that. I love you…” 

Swallowing harder Daniel forced out words so soft that Jack barely caught them, “Then show me.” 

Silence fell between them for several pain staking moments before Jack questioned, “Are you sure?” 

Daniel jerked his head up releasing a rapid, “What?” to which Jack responded by leaning in and capturing his lips. Daniel at first tried to resist but in mere moments he was moaning quietly in pleasure unconsciously lowering back onto the mattress and opening himself up to feel…


	8. Chapter 8

Jack gasped in surprise and pleasure as he watched Daniel slowly lean back into the mattress he had been sitting upon moments before. He knew that by doing so Daniel was permitting him to love and touch him. 

He was beautiful. 

He lowered, drawing Daniel into his arms as he pressed a kiss to his forehead asking, “Are you all right Daniel?” 

Daniel felt his stomach continue to knot up as he tried to suppress the panic and fear that wanted to tumble forth. As Jack’s fingers began to touch him he nearly screamed and yanked away, but forced himself to remain still allowing it to happen. He swallowed hard trying to calm his harsh breathing while mentally cursing his anxiousness. 

As Jack began to slowly ease his t-shirt up Daniel reflexively gripped handfuls of sheet in both hands. He knew that he was taut as a damned bowstring, but no matter how hard he tried to relax, to calm himself and to feel safe he couldn’t do it. God, was this what was ripped from him so long ago the ability to trust another not to hurt him, not to shame him or humiliate him? He wanted to cry as his body reacted as if he were in danger but forced the unshed tears back. He could do this. He would do this! 

Jack noticed the extreme tension in the man beneath him and knew that he had to move slowly. For some reason Daniel was reacting as if he were deathly afraid of being hurt, of being touched. He was nearly panicking and that was in response to his attempt to remove the man’s shirt. What the hell had happened to Daniel to make him so fearful and tense? 

Determined to help Daniel to relax and accept him Jack slowed his movements. He smiled at Daniel before pressing a soft kiss to his lips and gently urging, “Relax Daniel. All I’m doing is removing your shirt. Relax for me. Relax love.” 

“Love?” 

Jack nearly froze as he noted the slightly manic tone in that one worded question. Daniel was scared. Why? What had happened to create such fear? He thought he knew Daniel, knew him more than most of the other servants who had lived with him, but obviously he had been mistaken for he had no knowledge that Daniel would be so skittish in the bedroom. He nearly laughed aloud as he recalled the number of times he had accused Daniel of using the other servants for his sexual desires and needs, but managed to keep it trapped within his chest. God, the last thing he needed to do was to release a giggle. That would surely send Daniel darting out of bed and into the bathroom never to attempt sexual relations with another again. No he couldn’t allow that to happen. Daniel was too scarred by something that had happened in his past. There had to be something, something that created his intense fear and anxiousness upon being touched intimately. 

He shook his head as he recalled past words spoken to him: ‘he has suffered much in his young life’, ‘he desires you, but he is too afraid to risk his heart’, ‘he seldom loves at all’, ‘there has been little love in his life…’ On and on the comments echoed through his mind reminding him of all that he had chosen to ignore when he had been so determined to hate and despise the man who now owned his heart. If he’d had only known, only paid attention he could have helped Daniel more than he ever realized. 

Jack shook his head before focusing intently on Daniel whose eyes were clenched tightly shut. He placed a small kiss on the tip of Daniel’s nose before saying, “We don’t have to do this, Daniel. If you’re not ready, we’ll stop. We don’t…” 

“No. No. I want to. I need to…” 

“But you’re very uncomfortable…” 

“And scared, don’t forget scared Jack. I’m scared shitless…” 

“I know you are love, and that’s okay. It’s all right to be scared, especially if you’ve never done this before.” 

“If I’ve never… Jack there’s something I…never, never mind…” 

Jack pressed another kiss to Daniel’s forehead before asking, “Can I take your shirt off?” 

“Um…yes…I…” 

Carefully, so very carefully Jack gripped the bottom of Daniel’s t-shirt and worked it slowly up over his chest. As Daniel shifted and raised his arms above his head Jack pulled the shirt off, casting it at the foot of the bed instead of to the floor as he had originally intended. As he focused on Daniel’s broad chest he felt his breath hitch and a sultry smile cross his lips as he gazed upon his lover’s beautiful body. 

Daniel picking up on the obvious appreciation reflected in Jack’s eyes blushed maddeningly as he managed, “Do…? Like what you see…” 

“You’re beautiful Daniel, so beautiful…” 

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth in response, and heat flooded across his neck and cheeks making the temperature feel suddenly warmer than before as Jack complimented him. He still felt afraid and nervous but could feel some of the tension fleeing and was thankful. He hoped that he could handle Jack’s closeness and began to feel confident that he could, but as Jack began to slowly unbutton his jeans he again tensed feeling the panic threatening to bubble up again. He clenched his eyes shut feeling ashamed that he was so skittish in bed. Damn it he was frigid! 

As he mentally told himself that he felt his heart aching in his chest and felt certain that he could go no further. As he opened his mouth to inform Jack that he couldn’t go on he felt tender lips brush across his closed eyelids and sighed in pleasure as those lips continued to plant soft butterfly kisses across his forehead, down his nose, across his cheeks and down further until they pressed against his own lips, firm and yet so soft, so tender… The tension in him again began to subside as Jack urged him to relax in between soft kisses. As another kiss was pressed to his forehead he found himself yielding, allowing Jack to continue separating him from his jeans and underwear. He was so distracted by Jack’s kisses and his soft soothing words that he jarred in shock when Jack pulled him into his embrace holding him close. 

Sensing the anxiousness and tension still present in Daniel’s body, Jack chose to hold him close and began to run his hands across Daniel’s back. As his palms brushed across the scars that marred Daniel’s otherwise perfect skin Jack felt anger enter him. He suppressed his rage and anger knowing that it would only frighten Daniel finding it a struggle as his hands continued to caress the man’s beautiful back finding each individual scar that was left behind by the wicked lash he had been exposed to at such a young age. Daniel should not have had to suffer like that, to feel the bite of the lash when he was so young and so innocent. It wasn’t right! 

When Daniel seemed to relax further Jack allowed a soft smile to touch his lips and continued to slowly stroke his lover’s back moving his hands lower and lower until he was drawing small circles in Daniel’s sides. Continuing to feel the tension fleeing Daniel he moved his hands lower beginning to caress each hip not knowing what was there until his fingers brushed across the deep indentations on Daniel’s left hip. Daniel jerked violently against him the moment his fingers found another scar he was unprepared for. He instantly began hushing the younger man, crooning soothing words to him in shock by his discovery and in awe at how afraid of intimate touch his master was. 

Jack knew what that scar was without having to look. As he gazed at Daniel he saw a hint of shame cross his facial features and immediately set to work trying to alleviate it. He pressed another kiss to Daniel’s lips holding him tightly in his arms. Noting the shame didn’t dissipate Jack softly prompted, “Hey look at me. Look at me Daniel.” 

“Jack…” 

“Look at me…” 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes gazing into dark chocolate brown ones that spoke volumes and eased his mind. As the newest tension in Daniel’s body seemed to dissipate further Jack offered him a warm smile full of love reaffirming, “You’re beautiful Daniel.” 

Tears threatened to spill then but Daniel held them at bay finding he couldn’t speak or respond, instead he opted to press a shy kiss to Jack’s lips moaning as heat sparked within finding himself automatically deepening the kiss as he tightened his own hold on Jack and feeling his desire spark anew. He wanted Jack, could feel it in every fiber of his being. He wanted him, needed him, craved him and was determined to take him. Breaking the kiss he gazed deeply into Jack’s eyes as he breathlessly informed, “I want you Jack. I’m ready.” 

Jack’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before they softened further and came alight with concern as he softly asked, “Are you sure, Daniel? I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for.” 

“I’m sure Jack just…just please go slow. I’m…” 

“We can stop at any time, ANY TIME Daniel. You just speak the words and I’ll stop.” 

“Jack…” 

“Say the words and I’ll stop. I promise you.” 

“I…oh…okay Jack. Thank…Thank you for…” 

He smiled brightly replying with, “Any time.” 

Jack leaned in and pressed another kiss to Daniel’s lips gently shifting onto his side and pulling Daniel with him. He continued to run his hands across Daniel’s back breaking the kiss to gently inquire, “Top or bottom?” to which a beautiful pink blush spread across Daniel’s cheeks. He quietly chuckled noticing that Daniel was blushing like a damned virgin. He watched Daniel intently as the man debated the question. As Daniel sucked in his bottom lip Jack nearly came undone. He pressed another kiss to Daniel’s lips before continuing, “It’s your call, Daniel.” 

“I…um, I don’t know what to…to say.” 

“How about you take charge.” 

“What? You’re actually…” 

“Yes, if you want it.” 

“Jack I’m not really sure how to… What if I hurt you? What if I do it wrong?” 

“I’ll help you. You’ll do fine. Trust me love.” 

“Trust you…I…I do trust you, but I’m also scared Jack.” 

“Take as long as you’d like. This is for you Daniel, all for you.” 

“For…for me?” 

Jack nodded smiling as he watched Daniel’s excitement spark in his eyes. He was determined to make this first time as good as he could for Daniel. The man had been hurt, had suffered and probably never had control over much of anything and now, now he was getting that control. 

Swallowing hard Daniel cautiously leaned over Jack and opened the drawer of his nightstand grasping the tube of lube contained within and quickly asking, “We need this…right?” Jack nodded and as he drew his hand back Jack gently grasped it before softly urging, “Relax. You’ll do fine.” 

Daniel paused, opened and closed his mouth several times then managed, “I’m just a little nervous. I’ve never really done anything like this before and I…I don’t want to… I…” 

Jack pressed a finger to Daniel’s lips to quiet him saying, “You’ll do fine. Relax and let me help you. Okay? I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Okay, Daniel?” 

Staring intently into the liquid brown eyes of the one before him Daniel found all he could do was silently nod, moaning softly as Jack removed his finger only to cup his cheek in his hand and whisper a soft quiet, “Just relax love.” 

Finding that he was too touched by the action to speak Daniel opted for nodding in response. Jack leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips before slowly turning onto his stomach. Hearing the soft gasp Daniel released in response to the action Jack offered him a wicked grin before widening his legs and offering, “I’m all yours.” 

Again Daniel felt his face and neck heating up as he blushed furiously. As he gazed at Jack he cleared his throat asking, “Um shouldn’t you…I mean don’t you have to be um…” 

“Naked? Why yes I believe I do.” 

As Daniel cast his gaze away Jack feared he had just made the man feel ashamed for asking the question and quickly added, “Would you like to do the honors, love?” feeling relief wash over him as Daniel returned his gaze and offered a grateful smile enhanced by a heated gaze that served to further stir him up. 

He tried to remain as still as he was able as Daniel set to work separating him from his clothes. He knew or rather sensed that Daniel was very nervous about what he was doing and extremely fearful that he’d make a mistake so he decided to remain silent as Daniel drummed up the courage to continue. He silently urged the young man to take charge of the situation and was determined to help him maintain complete control. He was positive that Daniel Jackson had been offered little in the way of control and choice throughout his lifetime. Yes he was a slave master but he had also been forced to endure things no one should. Control was something Jack feared he had been given very little of and he was damned if he’d take it from Daniel too. 

After Daniel had successfully separated him from his clothes Jack said, “Now take the lube and…” falling silent when he noticed Daniel was scanning him intensely as if he were trying to quote his body and the moment to memory. Feeling desire stirring more in his loins he released a soft mewl finding the effort to remain still becoming almost unbearable to maintain. The way Daniel was looking at him now, it was as if he were mentally devouring every inch of him. 

He allowed Daniel the time he needed waiting for him to continue. After several long moments Daniel managed a soft, “Wow Jack you’re um mm… I…” 

Jack blushed furiously before clearing his throat. He watched as Daniel smiled before managing, “Um…now, now what? I… This goes…inside right?” 

“Why Daniel you’ve been holding out on me…” 

Suddenly Daniel grew anxious, fearful and tense voicing, “No. No I haven’t. NO! I just, I…” 

As Daniel broke eye contact with him Jack swore the man was nearly in tears and quickly turned onto his back pulling the now stiff man against him. As Daniel immediately buried his face in Jack’s shoulder he became aware that something more than physical abuse had possibly occurred to the one he loved with all his heart, as Daniel proceeded to shake uncontrollably against him he felt his mouth drying up. Licking his lips he softly said, “Hey, hey Daniel it’s okay. It’s okay love. I was merely teasing I…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Daniel, so very sorry.” 

He held Daniel for several minutes relaxing only when he felt the shudders that had previously wracked the young man’s lean frame subsiding. When Daniel relaxed upon him Jack broke the silence again, “Daniel? Daniel, look at me. Please Daniel?” 

Slowly he complied, aware that his eyes reflected his present vulnerability and somewhat fearful of what Jack might see there. As Jack gazed intently at him Daniel opened his mouth to inform, “Jack there… I need to tell you something.” 

Again the soft pressure of Jack’s finger covered his lips as Jack shook his head responding, “No. Not until you’re ready.” 

“But Jack…” 

“Not until you’re ready. Are you ready Daniel?” 

Daniel answered honestly by shaking his head and down casting his eyes. Jack nodded before continuing, “Then don’t.” 

“But…” 

Jack replaced the individual finger with the tips of all four saying, “Ah, ah no. I don’t want to hear it. You’re not ready and I won’t force you to tell me. You tell me when YOU’RE ready. Understood?” 

Daniel gazed intently at Jack surprised and caught a bit off guard by the willingness with which Jack was giving him control and giving him time. He wasn’t used to that, especially from a man who could just as easily overpower him, gain control and force his compliance simply by exhibiting the sheer brunt of his strength on him. He wasn’t a fool and he wasn’t stupid either. He knew that Jack was stronger than him. He knew he could resist and fight the man but in the end Jack O’Neill would gain complete control over him. He knew it, had feared it, had feared him because of it… To have someone who could easily take control of him freely give him choice and his own control shocked and pleased him greatly. He actually felt…safe with Jack and that was so unnatural for him. Smiling warmly he nodded and as Jack proceeded to again cup his face Daniel said, “Thank you Jack.” 

Jack smiled and nodded in return. 

Daniel drew in a deep breath, feeling his courage return he informed, “I’m ready Jack.” 

“You’re… Are you…?” 

“Yes I’m sure. Please Jack, don’t keep me waiting. I want to please you.” 

“Oh Daniel you already do, love. You already do.” 

Blushing maddeningly Daniel downcast his eyes grinning as Jack pressed a butterfly light kiss to his lips before turning back onto his stomach and encouraging, “Take that and prep yourself then me.” 

“Prep myself…uh, um…how?” 

“You take the gel and rub it on your…” 

“AH! OH, oh right, um sorry…novice here.” 

“That’s perfectly fine with me. I love my novice.” 

Daniel blushed further unable to look up as he began to prepare himself for Jack. When he was adequately prepped he reached for Jack hesitating as he said, “Uh, I don’t just shove right in, do I? I mean wouldn’t that…that hurts right?” 

Jack’s smile broadened as he answered, “Right,” a bit surprised to see the confident man he loved so nervous about preparing for intercourse. You’d think he was a virgin the way he was acting. That thought prompted Jack to ask, “Daniel, you’re not a virgin are you?” 

“Well ah, um let’s just say my…experience in this area is rather limited and leave it at that, shall we?” 

Without thought Jack released a shocked, “Daniel!” 

“Afraid of touch here remember?” 

“Oh, oh right. God I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

“No. No it’s okay. It’s okay. I just…all touch it…it scares me so I…” 

Suddenly saddened greatly Jack softly questioned, “How long have you been avoiding it?” 

Daniel released a nervous laugh before sobering enough to say, “Since I was eleven Jack.”

“ELEVEN! Daniel my God…” 

“Truthfully I started withdrawing several years before that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because my parents died.” 

“Because your… Oh Daniel I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay Jack. I’m fine with it. Really I am. I just need a little extra guidance is all.” 

“Daniel…” 

“Please?” 

Jack nodded before continuing, “Now you prep me.” 

“And how exactly do I do…that?” 

“Well…” 

Jack proceeded to explain to him about preparing him with the lube and stretching him for adequate penetration. When done both were panting and excited. Daniel licked his lips as he inquired, “Now I can…right?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Daniel slowly guided himself into Jack making certain to be extremely careful and slow as he did so. When he finally came to the root of his manhood he heard Jack softly moaning in pleasure and carefully placed his head on the center of Jack’s back noticing how it felt to be gripped within and to be connected so closely. He closed his eyes briefly savoring the moment before pressing a ghostly kiss to Jack’s back and asking, “Can I…?” 

“You do whatever you want, Daniel. You’re in charge.” 

Daniel smiled brightly at that and carefully rocked his hips briefly pulling back before thrusting and drawing a guttural groan of pleasure from the man beneath him as he made the move. Pleased with the reaction and with himself he began slow gentle thrusting listening to Jack’s breathing as he did. Soon he began pressing kisses to Jack’s back drawing an invisible line from one broad shoulder to the other as he went. 

His thrusts started out slow and shallow. Jack could sense the fear, the hesitation, the nervousness and rigid ness of Daniel’s body in the awkwardness of his movements and the way he seemed to hesitate in between thrusts. He knew a thousand and one questions were probably whirling though his head: was it all right? Was it pleasurable? Was it correct? Was it painful…? 

The fear was so pungent that it sizzled the air, so Jack countered it with soft words of encouragement, moans of pleasure and sighs of delight. He could sense, could feel the confidence building as Daniel penetrated deeper and the pauses in between each thrust shortened. As he continued to gain the courage and strength to continue his body began to relax and his movements were no longer so stiff and robotic. 

Soon he could hear Daniel’s breathing increase. He had yet to voice his pleasure perhaps fearing that to do so would be wrong but as the tension slowly ebbed away he could hear the softest, quietest moans of pleasure slip. He yearned to hear them increase in volume but knew, or rather sensed, it was too soon to expect it. Daniel was too new to all of this and no doubt having had some bad experiences in his past as well as his innate fear of being touched by others would remain quiet, afraid to put voice to his pleasure and enjoyment, afraid to put voice to that which he felt. 

As he continued to thrust gently into Jack he felt euphoric. Was it supposed to feel this good, this right? As he gazed down upon the one he was making love with he felt the stubborn tears that threatened to fall earlier gather at the corners of his eyes. Such faith, such trust, why would Jack allow it, allow him such control, why? It didn’t make sense to him, for Jack was a man of action yet here in the privacy of his bedroom Jack was attentive, gentle, kind, sweet even… 

As he continued his gentle thrusting he became aware of everything: the heat they were both generating, the tightness with which Jack gripped him inside, the feel of skin on skin, the pleasure vibrating throughout him, the… He silenced his thoughts as the pleasure seemed to build and converge pushing him nearer the precipice. He felt a mix of fear, awe and surprise envelope him as that pleasure crashed like a tidal wave and he exploded into a thousand tiny pieces as he rode the wave and crested it. Not even realizing it he released a name like a prayer, like a vow to the air, “Jack!” before collapsing upon the man he was with, panting, feeling satiated and spent. He lay upon Jack for several moments regaining his breathing before managing, “Wow that was…” 

“Glorious? Amazing? Wonderful…?” 

“Mind blowing.” 

“Yeah.” 

Hearing the joy in Jack’s voice Daniel blushed before pressing a kiss to the back of Jack’s neck, wrapping his arms around him as he said, “Thanks Jack. Thank you for…” 

“Ah, any time Daniel.” 

Swallowing hard Daniel quietly inquired, “Can we, you know…?” 

Surprised by the question Jack started, “Do you want…? You want to…?” 

Unable to put voice to the response he simply nodded, nervously biting his lower lip before managing, “I’d like to at least try it, you know. See if I can even do it.” 

“Daniel I’ll be on top of you…” 

“I know. I just… Please?” 

Jack knew what Daniel was asking. He wanted to give the control over, to allow another power over him. Remembering briefly the conversation he had had with Layla he knew he’d have to be very cautious and expect Daniel to be unable to permit it just yet. Closing his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that he would handle the situation correctly he nodded hearing Daniel’s sigh of relief and hoping that this wouldn’t be a huge mistake on either of their parts. 

Determined to please Daniel as he had just for him Jack shifted back onto his side. He drew Daniel back in his arms, listening to his partner as he slowly shifted their position and watching as he turned onto his belly willingly. Smiling Jack took advantage beginning to press feather light kisses across Daniel’s backside working his way slowly from Daniel’s neck to his waist. Focusing intently on Daniel’s every move he eased against him aware that the head of his penis now brushed Daniel lightly. He remained there continuing to shower kisses upon him, certain that Daniel was enjoying it…until he pressed a little harder. 

Immediately after adding slight pressure Daniel went rigid under him and his breath began coming in tight little gasps that frightened Jack more than anything. He spoke Daniel’s name, but the only response he got was the tensing of the one beneath him and a desperate hissing of “No please. Please don’t,” that sent his heart to racing. 

Daniel began feeling excitement within aware and pleased as Jack kissed him. He was determined to at least attempt the switching of positions knowing that he couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t be in charge for all of their sexual relations and wanting to know if he could even tolerate another on top of him. He forced himself to relax knowing he could trust Jack not to hurt him and feeling that should be enough, but as Jack pressed in closer the simple move successfully catapulted him back into a time long forgotten… 

_Chains encircled his wrists and legs trapping him in the hated bed unable to fight against the one determined to control him body and soul. He swallowed hard tensing as hands began to run slowly over his back massaging as they went. He refused to surrender nearly vomiting as the one with him began to kiss his back before slipping his hand down to his lower back then onward to tease his opening. He reared attempting to pull away releasing the first desperate plea that would go unheard and ignored in the dark room. He pulled against his wrist restraints wincing as the harsh metal dug and cut into tender vulnerable flesh making him aware he was trapped. As he released a harsh, “God no” his captor began to speak whispering as he taunted, “I see you’ve been punished several times by your Master, Danny. Did you ever learn to bow to him, to surrender all to him? Perhaps, perhaps he should have tried a different means of discipline on you. One more…effective in gaining your compliance…” A finger entered him and he squirmed yanking hard against his restraints, gasping for breath as panic began to descend upon him. The hated voice continued to taunt softer now, crueler as more words were spoken into the silent darkness, “One that would make you very afraid. Perhaps he should have tried total domination. Perhaps he should have claimed your body as his own, marked you his as he came into your tight little ass. Perhaps I shall mark you myself, sweet Danny boy.”_

_“No. No. No…_ JACK! Jack, please, please…!” 

Arms encircled him gentle, noninvasive, non-aggressive, as he was pulled gently against a hard warm body and enveloped in a feeling of safety. He swallowed hard turning, burying his face against Jack’s chest, shakily inhaling the blessed scent that was all Jack O’Neill and finding solace, the peace he so desperately yearned for finally encompassing him after so many years. 

As Jack spoke softly to him kissing him feather light and offering comfort to him the horrid memories he had tried so desperately to forget faded. For now there was no one but he and Jack, for now his memories were just that. For now… 

Jack aware that Daniel had just experienced a flashback encompassed Daniel in a tender hold, pressing soft kisses on his back, neck and head while in between offering gentle urges for him to calm, to relax and constant reassurance that he was safe. As Daniel seemed to relax and come back to him Jack held onto him continuing to shower him with light butterfly kisses until Daniel managed a soft utterance of, “Thanks Jack.” 

He then slid carefully to Daniel’s left side maintaining contact with him as he urged the man to do likewise. When Daniel didn’t move Jack opted to gently cup his cheek urging him to at least turn his head and gaze at him. As Daniel obeyed the silent urge Jack offered him a smile full of love and understanding. He could see the tension in Daniel and felt relieved when it was soon replaced with relief. 

As Daniel fully focused on him Jack softly suggested, “How about we get some sleep? What’dya say Daniel?” 

Daniel offered Jack a shy smile feeling the need to explain himself further but unable to do so just yet. He chose to simply nod his head answering, “Sleep is good,” grateful that Jack didn’t suggest attempting intercourse again. As Jack nodded, shifting to make himself more comfortable Daniel moved onto his right side to gaze upon the man watching him as he pressed a kiss to his lips before inquiring, “Are you going to be okay, Daniel?” 

“Yes, yes I’ll be fine Jack. Go to sleep.” 

“You need to sleep too.” 

“I…I want to… I need to…” 

Jack smiled nodding before closing his eyes continuing to gently run his hand up and down the length of Daniel’s thigh unwilling to completely break contact with him. 

Daniel watched Jack as he drifted asleep, unable to find rest just yet and feeling comforted by the simple continuous stroking Jack was applying to his body. It felt glorious and made him feel cherished, loved…protected. As he watched the man he surrendered his heart to drifting asleep he smiled aware that Jack had somehow banished his demons temporarily. When he was certain that Jack was in fact asleep he reached for Jack’s face beginning to gently trace the lines etched into it, drawing his fingers feather light across the skin noting that Jack seemed to settle deeper into rest releasing a contented sigh in the process. He smiled brighter before bending down to press a soft butterfly light kiss to Jack’s lips before softly whispering words he was unable to yet utter to him in the light of day, “Thank you, Jack…for loving me.” 

As he made his confession to the sleeping man he felt peace settle over him and slid gently against Jack before closing his eyes, aware that rest would come upon him shortly and that tonight there would be no demons stalking him…


	9. Chapter 9

As he approached Daniel he smiled softly seeing him working the comb through his hair as he gazed into the mirror. He approached slowly gently placing a hand on Daniel’s shoulder noting the flinching and tenseness within the man as soon as his hand connected with the tail end of one of his many scars. Anger surged as he could feel the roughened damaged skin beneath his fingertips. He swallowed hard before asking, “Did it…hurt much?” 

Daniel halted all movement swallowing hard and closing his eyes tightly shut before nodding. Jack softly whispered, “I’m sorry. For what it’s worth I’m sorry, love.” 

Daniel remained frozen before nodding a second time softly moaning as Jack wrapped his arms around him. His whole body wanted to buck against the touch, but he forced himself to remain still mentally reminding himself he was with Jack and Jack wouldn’t hurt him. Fearing he wouldn’t be able to allow the touch much longer Daniel started speaking: 

“I ran away several times and always the punishment was the same upon recapture. I’d be dragged to the center of camp, stripped then secured sometimes with a blindfold, sometimes without. My hands would be chained above my head and my master would leave me there sometimes for hours, sometimes for days, sometimes only mere minutes. I knew what was going to happen. The punishment for running was always the same: twenty lashes, sometimes more sometimes less based on the mercy of my master. I remember being scared to death of that whip but no matter how many lashings I suffered I still would run away again.” 

He chuckled softly saying, “I used to make Layla so angry with me…” and sobered as he continued, “But now, now I know why she was so angry. It hurt her Jack. It really hurt her to watch, to be forced to watch me being lashed, being punished for disobedience and she could do nothing to stop it, nothing but hold me in the night as I wept, as I moaned in pain, trying to sleep no matter how restless I became. It…it hurt her so very much to not be able to protect me from the cruelty of the lashings. I…I didn’t really think on it much when I was a child I just…I needed to escape. I needed freedom. I…I didn’t think of how it would hurt her, not until she held me and I awoke to find her weeping in silent grief over the child she loved with all her heart who tossed and turned restlessly in her arms throughout the night as pain became his newest companion…” 

Jack softly uttered, “Ah Daniel…” falling silent to allow him to continue. 

“She’s a strong woman, Jack, a very strong woman. She found me and comforted me…loved me…without her in my life… It hurt her so much Jack to be helpless to stop the lashings. The collar… Seeing that, seeing them work me like an animal, like livestock for running so often… It nearly broke her heart Jack.” 

“You were very lucky, Daniel.” 

“Yes very lucky. If not for her…if not for her…” 

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around Daniel pulling him into an embrace and kissing him on the side of his head feeling the extreme tension in Daniel increase as he made the move. He watched Daniel in the mirror for signs of fear and tension noting how he seemed to be slowly relaxing in his arms before Daniel disturbed the silence once again, “This feels nice.”

Feeling his mouth dry up as shock and surprise began to surface Jack managed, “What? What Daniel?” 

“Being held…it feels nice. I like being held by you, Jack. You make me feel safe.” 

“But…” 

Daniel responded by sighing and seeming to relax further surprising Jack even more. They stood like that for sometime neither speaking simply enjoying each other’s company before Jack softly questioned, “Who hurt you Daniel?” 

“What?” 

“Who made you afraid? Afraid of touch, of becoming close to another, of being loved by another, who made you so afraid?” 

Daniel swallowed hard keeping his eyes shut before clearing his throat and managing, “My uncle Jack he…he did things to me…things… He…he…he wanted me Jack.” 

“As a possession?” 

“Yes but also as…as…” 

“As what?” 

“Um he…used to… He’d…in the night…” 

Jack closed his eyes squeezing them tightly shut as yet another previously missing piece of Daniel Jackson snapped perfectly into place. In the night his uncle did things to him. God Daniel I’m so sorry. He somehow managed to force out, “Did he ever…penetrate?” 

Daniel’s breathing became haggard for several minutes that seemed to stretch into hours and scared Jack shitless before Daniel answered, “Layla believes so. She said I used to have horrible nightmares. She called them night terrors I believe but in truth I…I don’t really know. I don’t remember Jack. I…I suppressed it all, forgot it. I don’t… I know he tried but whether he actually… I don’t know.” 

His voice growing gruff Jack inquired, “Where is he now?” 

“Dead. He’s dead. Killed by those who sought to protect me from him.” 

His voice growing quieter Jack questioned further, “Is he truly dead Daniel or does he still live on…in you?” 

Daniel squeezed his eyes tightly shut swallowing hard before answering, “I still remember. I still dream of…of him. He’s the reason I have so much difficulty with…with physical touch. If…if that’s what you mean.” 

Nodding Jack fell silent choosing to simply hold Daniel close. 

Daniel released another quiet sigh of contentment before managing, “I’d like to go to bed now Jack. Can we?” 

“If…if you’re sure. I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do Daniel.” 

“I want this Jack. I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms, being held by you. Please?” 

“If you need space just…” 

“I’ll tell you Jack. Please?” 

Nodding Jack led Daniel to the bed and together they settled upon it. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel firmly and Daniel smiled before hesitantly pressing against him and draping an arm casually across Jack’s stomach. 

As they lay together in silence Jack wondered and worried about Daniel. Daniel was extremely tense and Jack was prepared to do anything he asked to ease his anxiety. He softly said, “Daniel you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to Jack it’s just…” 

“Hard?” 

“Difficult yes.”

“You don’t have to do this you…” 

“I want to do this Jack. I have to do this. I… It’s going to take some time but I’m…I…I have to do this. WE have to do this TOGETHER.” 

“But…” 

“Jack, please.” 

“But you’re uncomfortable and…” 

“And I need to get beyond that. The only way to do so is to do this.” 

“Okay Daniel okay. I just…” 

“I know.” 

Silence fell between them again and Daniel remained nervous. He prayed that he’d one day be able to accept Jack’s touch easier but tonight was proving quite the challenge. 

“Daniel tell me about the ones who helped you.” 

“The Littlefields?” 

Jack nodded and Daniel swallowed hard before saying, “They rescued me from…from Master Lomax.” 

Jack shuddered upon hearing Daniel refer to another as his master. It just sounded so wrong to his ears. Daniel had had a master. He had served time as a slave. He had suffered. Closing his eyes to silence his wayward thoughts Jack nodded prompting Daniel to continue. Picking up on the cue Daniel did so, “I was nineteen at the time.” 

“Nineteen? How did you ever meet them?” 

“They…they had a set up much like the Underground Railroad in the States. They rescued slaves, educated them and gave them a chance. I… Katherine and I had a lot of the same interests and… I don’t know how I ended up in their care. I think Layla had a lot to do with it. I… They took me in, treated me like a son, educated me, prepared me for when my inheritance would come due and helped me deal with some of my…issues.” 

“How did they die? You said they were killed but not…” 

“My uncle killed them both. You see he found me and abducted me, took me to his home… I remember him saying it was a shame Master Lomax hadn’t found me first. You see I was a runaway slave, still am, and when he captured me… I never expected to see him again. I thought, or rather hoped the bastard had died years before but no such luck. He found me, took me…trapped me. I knew I had to escape. If I didn’t… They found me. Some how they found me and came after me. Ernest died first. He was…shot. Katherine…Katherine died second… It was…it was horrible Jack and I…I don’t know why…” 

“Why what?” 

“Why I lived and they died. Why were they killed? Why did I live? Why Jack? Why?” 

Jack tightened his hold on Daniel who curled up tighter against him pushing into him as if he were trying to crawl inside. He felt Daniel place his head on his chest and sighed in contentment. As he felt the dampness on Daniel’s cheeks he began to gently stroke his hair silently urging him to sleep, watching as Daniel attempted to resist only to succumb to sleep within moments. Aware that Daniel was now asleep in his arms Jack smiled warmly as he held the man tightly and followed suit.

 

* *

 

_He screamed as he heard the gun fire, saw Ernest’s body convulse as the bullet struck home and nearly collapsed in shock only screaming shrilly and struggling when hands began to grope, fingers began to probe and his assailant moaned in pleasure. He nearly retched fighting, struggling to break free, unable to turn his gaze away from Ernest’s now still form, another dead because of him. First his parents and now Ernest…no, no…_

_“NO!”_

_He struggled harder screaming in frustration as his uncle unceremoniously dumped him on his stomach before forcing a slicked finger inside his body. He thrashed about lost in his grief, in his fear and terror, finding resistance was fast becoming impossible and tensing as he felt a body suddenly cover his own as his uncle took position above him preparing to enter him forcefully. He screamed again jumping when another shot pierced the air and his uncle released a loud cry of pain. He jerked towards the new source staring in surprise as he saw Katherine take aim demanding, “Move away from him. Now Frank. Move away from Daniel. NOW!”_

He awoke to the sounds of moaning interspersed with pleading. As the voice registered he snapped his eyes open gazing at the man curled up against him, slowly tossing his head and thrashing about. Nightmares. He was dreaming again. Determined to calm and soothe the one with him Jack quieted his voice saying, “Daniel. Daniel, relax. Relax love. Go to sleep. You’re safe. You’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you. No one do you hear? Daniel, shh…hush.” 

He began to slowly comb his fingers through Daniel’s hair and noticed the tension in the man beginning to slowly leak away urging him to continue to speak softly, “Shh, you’re safe now Daniel. You’re safe love. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe Daniel…” 

He jumped unexpectedly when Daniel’s eyes snapped open and he drew upright nearly screaming as he immediately reached for his shoulder clutching it as if in pain while starting to slowly rock hissing and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Jack automatically began reaching for Daniel thinking better of it when his lover continued to softly groan. He was momentarily confused by the response until he recalled Layla’s past complaints of Daniel…overusing his shoulder and injuring it again. 

Daniel’s soft utterance of “Shit!” halted Jack’s thoughts as he was drawn once again towards those sounds wanting nothing more than to ease the suffering of the one he loved. 

Daniel awoke with a start immediately grabbing for his shoulder as pain flared up in it. He hesitantly gripped the muscle and clenched his eyes tightly shut as it began to tingle. He began carefully working the muscle trying to massage it and make it more pliable beneath his fingers unable to do anything more then hold his now useless arm against his chest. 

His shoulder hadn’t seized up on him so badly in a very long time and he wanted to curse forgetting just how much pain the old injury could afford him. He was so focused inward that he didn’t even hear Jack insistently saying his name until after the fourth time he used it. Bringing his head up he focused his gaze on Jack who was gently prompting, “Are you all right Daniel?” 

Releasing a soft moan he answered in a tight voice, “Yeah, fine. Leave me alone Jack. Please.” 

“You’re not fine. It’s your shoulder isn’t it?” 

Daniel jerked his gaze up again staring intently at Jack ready to speak when he caught sight of Jack reaching for his arm. His instant reaction was to snap, “DON’T! Don’t touch it. Please Jack, don’t!” 

Jack halted his hand in midair becoming even more worried for his lover than prior asking, “Daniel…?” 

“Please Jack just…just go. I’ll be fine. It’ll pass.” 

“I’ll go but only to get Layla.” 

He started to rise when Daniel attempted to halt him, “No Jack it’s late. Please don’t disturb her.” 

“I’ll be back.” 

“Jack…” 

As he left the room Daniel sighed in frustration before returning his focus to the pain slicing at him from his shoulder. As it seemed to increase he squeezed his eyes tightly shut forcing back the images, the memories now trying to invade and tensing when he heard her soft voice fill the room as she spoke his name before settling on the bed next to him, hushing him, urging him to remove his hand so that she could get a better look at his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes focusing intently on her as he said, “Layla you shouldn’t have come…” 

“Oh hush now and allow me to help ease your pain.” 

“Layla…” 

“Daniel…” 

He swallowed hard lowering his gaze as he nodded in consent. She then carefully pushed the sleeve of his shirt down before placing her hands on the old injury. Daniel tensed further, jarring as she began to gently work the muscle between her agile fingers. He gasped whimpering softly as the pain seemed only to escalate and stared in shock when another hand encompassed his free hand. As he focused on the owner of that hand he was surprised to see Jack at his other side offering comfort while looking pained and concerned. He offered his lover a weak smile as he informed, “Don’t worry, Jack. This happens a lot. I’m kind of used to it now.” 

Jack frowned intensely setting his lips into a grim line as he watched Daniel’s facial expressions as Layla continued her ministrations. He swallowed hard when Daniel released a low growl of pain while reflexively squeezing his hand extremely tight. Layla immediately spoke, “Shh hush, hush little one and relax. I need you to relax.” 

Daniel only managed a tight, “Hurts…” in reply to her request. 

“I know, my precious one, I know but it is only temporary. Relax. Relax for me.” 

Daniel nodded trying to do as her soft voice bid glancing at Jack when he began to unconsciously rub his thumb across the top of his hand. He offered Jack another shaky smile prompting the man to further inquire, “How long have you had…?” 

“Since I was a teenager Jack.” 

“What…what happened?” 

Immediately Layla jerked her head up gazing in concern at Daniel then turning a scolding gaze Jack’s way probably meant to chastise him for prying. He ignored her focusing solely on Daniel and awaiting his answer. 

Daniel swallowed hard managing “When my master punished me he’d…he’d often secure my hands above my head, over a beam…he’d leave me there sometimes hours, days…” 

Layla focused intently on Daniel somewhat surprised that he was speaking of what had happened in his past. She became worried for him as Jack gently prodded, “When he…whipped you, Daniel?” 

“Yes Jack. He…one time he…he was so angry that he…he secured my arms behind my back then secured rope…threaded it up over a beam, pulled my arms above my head… I…it was the most painful position I had ever been in. I believe it’s called a…” 

Jack blanched as he provided, “A Palestinian hanging?” 

Daniel only nodded. Jack felt ill before managing, “That’s illegal now…” 

“No, not here it isn’t.” 

“It was labeled inhumane Daniel.” 

“Yeah well… My shoulder hasn’t been the same since. It acts up, pains me. Sometimes I…I can’t even move it.” 

“Ah Daniel I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Daniel shook his head in dismissal releasing a quiet moan of relief that prompted Layla to ask, “How does that feel Daniel?”

“Better, still tense, still burns but not so much.” 

“Good. Good. You just relax and I’ll have you feeling better in no time, little one.” 

Daniel smiled softly nodding. Jack interrupted, “Wow she’s good.” 

“She’s been tending to my shoulder since I first acquired the injury Jack.” 

Jack nodded glad to hear that someone was there for Daniel throughout his life. He smiled broadly before asking, “Do you mind telling me what triggered the pain?” 

Daniel broke eye contact gazing at the floor before managing, “Nightmares again. This time of…of death and…” 

“Death?” 

Daniel nodded before continuing, “The one’s who risked everything to save me. Do you remember me speaking of them Jack?” 

“Yes the one’s you said gave their lives for you? The Littlefield’s.” 

Daniel only nodded before adding, “On that last night, the night he… He captured me again, abducted me, secured me to a bed and planned to… They stopped him Jack. They killed the bastard, but in the process he…he killed them too. I was the only one left alive. Death, it was every where Jack, all around me. I…that was the day I vowed never to let anyone ever get close to me again. I was determined that no one would ever…that I would never love again because it hurt, it hurt too much to love…” 

Jack moved to encompass Daniel in his arms holding him close as he repeated his earlier words, “I’m so sorry Daniel, so very sorry.” 

Daniel returned the hug as he replied, “I know you are Jack. I know you are.” 

Layla remained quiet sitting beside Daniel continuing to massage his shoulder and smiling brightly as she was assured that Daniel would be all right now. In accepting Jack O’Neill into his life, into his heart he had defeated his uncle’s evil and she was very happy for him. The boy who had been so lost was now grown and now he would truly begin to live…

 

* * * * * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

_“Ah so nice of you to join us. So sorry your husband was unable to remain. He just got in the way.”_

_He watched Katherine as she briefly focused on her husband before turning again to face him the only indication of her grief was the odd pallor of her face, other than that she glared with a deadly intent flaring in her eyes. Again she demanded, “Get away from Daniel.”_

_He smiled lecherously before absently stroking Daniel’s face like one would a pet softening his voice as he answered, “Oh, I think Danny much prefers me here.”_

_Noting the thin veil of self-control Daniel was maintaining and his closeness to the edge of panic Katherine leveled the gun cocking it before demanding, “Move away from Daniel. NOW!”_

_Frank slowly complied releasing Daniel only after whispering something in his ear that made him blanch and practically collapse in hysterics. No doubt a promise to return and finish what he had started, but she’d be damned if she’d allow that bastard to touch Daniel again. She’d kill him first._

_Katherine was so distracted by the quivering of Daniel’s body, the fear in his eyes, the near panic he seemed to be choking back that she was unaware Frank drew so near until he lunged at her. The only warning was Daniel’s scream of her name. It was enough, enough to force her hand. She aimed and fired hearing Daniel’s shrill scream as panic and shock nearly consumed him. A struggle ensued and her gaze quickly sought out Daniel’s as another shot rang out and pain filled her body. She heard Daniel’s shrill scream, saw him manage to get up, saw his uncle turn around and grab him forcefully by the hair and press his lips brutally against Daniel’s after cruelly informing, “You’re mine now, Danny boy, all mine,” buying her the precious seconds she needed to bury the weapon deep into his gut and fire._

_Daniel froze, in shock as his uncle’s face contorted in pain, a silent scream fleeing as blood ran out of the evil man’s mouth, choked off by the inhalation of his last breath. As Frank Jackson fell dead before her she breathed a sigh of relief grabbing Daniel, pulling him close as she uttered through painful gasps, “You’re free now, Daniel. Don’t, don’t blame yourself for we die protecting the one we love, our precious son, you’re free now. Be happy,” with those final words spoken Katherine Littlefield’s eyes slid shut and she breathed no more. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Daniel’s painful inhalations of breath, as tears stole all other actions and he remained holding her rocking her steadily, mourning the loss of all those he held dear._

_It was several hours before Katherine’s brother entered seeing the carnage, the death all in the room except one lone man-child silently weeping and rocking, also bloody, bruised, naked except for those marks of cruelty placed on him by an uncle who wanted nothing more then to rape and beat him to death._

_The story never made it in any papers. In fact very few knew of the events of that day, the day that one man-child vowed never to love again, vowed never to allow anyone close to him again for fear they too would die._

_The day Frank Jackson disappeared the child who had lost everything made a vow, a promise to continue what the Littlefield’s had begun, and made the first step towards fulfilling that promise by approaching the master he had fled wearing a robe that concealed his face and taking on the identity of one very scarred man as he purchased his very first slave for his home._

_He had been so scared, afraid, terrified he’d be recognized but he was determined, for if he failed to convince Lomax of his new identity then he’d never be able to shed his old life. The day she was brought to him was one of the hardest he had ever faced for he couldn’t reveal who he was until they entered his new home. She was terrified until he slowly lowered the hood concealing his face, told her to look at him and uttered two words, “You’re free,” before enveloping her in his arms unable to stop the tears of joy as she released a choked sob before wrapping her arms around him saying only, “My precious one,” as she had again finally held the child of her heart in her arms…_

The brand would always be there, a permanent reminder to him of what he was in the world. He was an escaped slave, one that was being searched for even now. None of the villagers remembered the young boy who had served Master Lomax and when the father died the son took over his place. Daniel’s identity would be forever protected now, unless that brand was seen. Everyone knew the brand of Lomax’s and every one of his slaves bore a similar mark. It hadn’t changed much through the years. In fact after the son took over his father’s estate he kept the brand the same intent on holding onto a recognizable, distinguishable mark, one that every person in the area, in the country would recognize. She bore a similar mark but like Daniel’s hers was well hidden, of course hers was no longer valid seeing as she had been purchased by a new master, it just so happened that her new master was also the child of her heart who had merely done so to acquire her freedom and upon completion of the sale had destroyed all evidence that even pointed to her as being a slave. Unfortunately for Daniel his true identity was never eradicated, for an escaped slave’s name was never forgotten. Daniel however had been lucky. No one knew his last name. He had lost the name when he became a slave. His uncle had made certain of that, a way to ensure that Daniel Jackson had no connections to anyone or anything. Unfortunately for the greedy bastard he could never hijack Daniel’s inheritance and no one would ever remember the uncle who sold his nephew into a life of indentured servitude, that too had vanished the day his uncle was murdered and the files on him mysteriously…disappeared. 

As far as anyone knew Frank Jackson never existed even his tombstone remained bare, in fact nothing marked the grave of one Frank Jackson for none had ever been placed on his grave. No one cared that he had passed on. No one attended his funeral. No one cared that he was no more. He after all was an evil bastard who deserved no less, unfortunately he wasn’t dead to everyone for he still lived on in Daniel and he still had the power to instill fear in the boy he had reared for such a short time. Daniel’s parents would have been outraged had they known the kind of man their precious son had ended up with. Had they known the things Frank Jackson put their son through they would have hunted him down and killed him their selves. Daniel had been lucky. He had been taken in by a loving older couple, by two people who defended and protected him, two people who educated him, who gave him a second chance at life…two people he owed his entire existence to. It was a shame that two such upstanding people had to die so violently, but at least they died knowing that the boy they took in would be forever free of the monster that had owned him. Their memory, their legacy lived on in Daniel Jackson, in the boy who became a man and strove to save others from the fate that had befallen him, a man who learned to love again and taught others how to become who they were meant to be, not who others expected them to be and that was a legacy worth passing.

 

**The End **


End file.
